Collide
by DeanJensen
Summary: She'd always had her parents to help her fight her demons. Now both gone she must learn to understand herself and her kind and learn to fight her own battles. When she thought nothing could get worst destiny laughed and made it seem like they could.
1. Chapter 1

Meg lay in her bunk trying to recount the things that had happened in her cell not to long ago, her body was feeling differently then normally and it was all because of him that much she knew. What exactly had he done, he'd bitten her that she knew, but why was her body reacting this way to the pain that it caused and the pleasure. In that moment she wished her parents were there, they always knew what to do or say to her whenever she had questions.

Her mother, Max had been captured and killed by Manticore after finding out she had a daughter. They had not intended to kill her, they had been torturing her so she would reveal where her daughter was and whom the father was, but things went to far and Max died. Once her father found out that his mate, lover, best friend, wife was dead he had lost all sense of what Meg thought was normal. He had started leaving on missions and leaving her with her uncle Logan. When he'd come back he'd be all bruised up and hurting for a few days, and once uncle Logan fixed him up they'd go home where he'd do nothing but drink.

This continued until Meg was 16 years old and the resemblance between her and her mother was unmistakable, the only thing that told anyone that she was not Max was that she had her fathers blond hair. Zack started becoming more of a CO to her than a father, trying to teach her how to hide and fight and sense things, he had been sorry now that Max and he never raised her to feel her instincts. "One day Meg you'll need to become one with who you really are." Zack had said, without knowing those would be his last words to her.

That night he had been ambushed with Meg and they had been taken captive, he had tried to fight and during the battle he had heard the gunshot and when he turned it was too late all he could do was watch her fall to the ground. They had taken them back to Manticore and were in the infirmary, when he had heard the doctors talking to the new director. "It's too late ma'am we can't to anything for her." a medic was saying.

"I can't lose this one; you've got to find her a heart." Director Renfro yelled to the medics.

"She's an X5 ma'am and we don't have any X5 organs in supply." The medic stopped when Zack stormed into the room with a guard as a shield and a gun on his head. Seeing the director, he pushed the guard away and stood by his daughter.

"Finish what we've started baby-girl." Zack stood tall beside her and pointed the gun to the medics, "X5-599 has a heart for you." Quickly he turned the gun onto himself and the shot was heard.

Hearing her cell open she sat up quickly, "Time for training X5-949." a guard stood waiting for her to exit her cell. Since she had been better from her operation, they had started training her like all the others but still she was kept away from any contact with the rest of the soldiers. The only contact she had since she had been here almost three months now was with X5-494 or Alec as he wanted to be called.

When she arrived to the training ground, she was not surprised to see that there was not anyone else around except for her instructor. "We'll be doing weapons today." was all he had said walking with her to the shooting range.

At first, Meg had to admit she was surprised at how well she could do all the things they were making her do. It scared her to death but somehow she knew that this was what her father had been trying to tell her, who she really was. She had decided that while she was here trying to find a way to escape she might as well do well with her training and learn everything she could. _"Finish what we started baby-girl." _Her father's voice sounded in her head.

An hour later her shoulder was killing her, without looking at it she knew that she was probably black and blue from all the shooting she had done and could not wait until it was over. Hearing someone walk up near her and the instructor, she turned to see the Director. "X5-949 today you'll be joining the others in the mess hall and starting tomorrow you can start training with them since you're now up to the same level as the unit I'm putting you in." The director replied before turning and walking away barking orders into her comm. set. Another thirty minutes and she was being escorted to the mess hall.

He had been talking about their plans with the rest of his unit when he had stopped dead in his track.

_You need to make X5-949 your friend so she will confide in you, you will be paired off with her for the breeding program, you will complete your mission by whatever means necessary. Do you understand? Do you understand how important it is?_

_Ma'am yes ma'am. He then remembered while walking to her cell he had wanted nothing to do with her. Sure, she was not exactly one of the 09ers but she was a product of two of them. Arriving and walking into her cell, the site before him could almost have astounded him. He was suddenly silently thanking the director for giving him this mission instead of someone else. He'd remembered telling her he was her breeding partner. He'd remembered she'd been yapping away about something that this was crazy... she'd never had sex before... she'd never do that with him... laughed when he'd mention her heat... slapped him in the face, kicked him in the stomach, and then everything was silent as he'd cornered her between his arms against a wall and was nibbling on her neck. Without realizing it he had bitten her harder then he had intended to and sucked the blood that was leaking out, feeling her falling he grabbed her quickly by her hips and held her against the wall. "You won't be able to fight me forever, baby-girl." Alec had groaned into her ear and heard her try to hide her moan. "We'll continue this later." he lightly bites her skin under her ear as he carried her to her bed and put her down. He knew that when he would let her go she would have fallen to the ground and found himself not wanting that. Pulling away he smirked seeing the expression on her face, he would have her before the week was over he had thought._

When he had bitten her, he had sucked the blood that spilled out of her and tasted her, that ended up making him able to feel her whenever she was near. Her scent alone was able to make him sense her but now the connection was even stronger. Turning away from his conversation he saw her being led to a table, she sat down and started eating while talking with the members of her new unit. Why had they not put her in his unit? He knew the answer to that, she was not good enough, and she did not even know who she truly was. "Guys I'll be back." Getting up he headed over to her table. While approaching he eyed the other male soldiers that were there and was very clear with his expressions that he would kill them if they attempted to try anything. He somehow had to get his scent on her so all males would know. "Hey baby-girl can we talk?" Alec leaned close behind her; she shivered feeling his warm breath on her skin.

Slowly getting up Meg grabbed her bottle of water and turned to face him, "Don't call me that." She threw her water bottle at him and shoved him back away from her, "No we can't talk." Everyone from her table stood up but no one made a move to defend her, as they would normally do within their units. She was messing with the wrong soldier everyone thought.

When his eyes opened fear sneaked its way into her and settled there, she could have sworn when she had first seen him his eyes were hazel green, but now they were almost completely black. In two steps, he was in front of her towering over her and grabbed her arms, as he opened his mouth to say something the guards finally arrived and he backed away. "Don't worry guy's nothings wrong." He said still not deferring his gaze from her; she however was trying to look everywhere but towards him.

The guards had been instructed to put Meg in solitaire if she would cause trouble. "Come with us 949, return to your unit 494." Rick the head guard ordered. Meg followed two guards without looking at Alec but felt his eyes were still locked onto hers. Alec backed off and headed back to his table.

"Well, looks like our fearless leaders' got his work cut out for him." Biggs laughed tapping Alec on the shoulder.

"I bet I could get her." Taylor joked not thinking twice. Alec snapped his head up and glared at the younger male.

"She's mine." Alec warned, staring Taylor down. Taylor knew that Alec was being serious and bowed his head to show he understood. Biggs could not help but wonder what Alec's sudden interest in the new arrival was. He had made himself a mental note to find out when they would be alone.

Suppertime was over and they had all been sent to their rec. rooms to unwind. Sitting by the window Alec felt Biggs approach him and removed his feet from the chair allowing his second in command to sit. They sat in silence just staring out the window for almost an hour, until Biggs could decide how to approach the subject of Meg.

Meg was sitting in the cold dark cell trying not to cry. She was tired, cold, hungry and extremely pissed off. She hated that stupid ass of a prick; she would make him pay for this. She could not help but wonder why she was the only one being punished, she knew he was not around because she could not smell him and she had also heard the guards dismissing him back to his table. "Until next time you prick." she swore under her breath.

"Can I ask you what's up exactly?" Biggs questioned turning to face Alec who had done the same.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alec tried to play stupid; he knew what his best friend was referring to. He had hoped to get away from talking about it, truth was he could not understand it himself as to why he had reacted the way he did. He did not know the girl and he sure as hell did not like her, but there was nothing more that he wanted then to possess her.

"The girl, you were different ever since you went to her cell. But then today in mess hall you completely went postal on Taylor when he'd said he'd have her and you almost went after her if the guards hadn't shown up." Biggs stated, he could not remember the last time he had seen his friend react like that to one girl. Sure, there had been girls that Alec wanted to screw but it never went further than that.

"In all honesty, I don't have a clue. She drives me nuts, and I'd like nothing better than to ring her neck." Alec angrily replied just thinking about it. "Then there's also the fact that I can't get her out of my head, possessing her is all I can think about, being with her, in her." Biggs smiled at Alec's confession, never had he been so open before about his feelings.

"Alright, well then we'll just have to work on that." Biggs simply replied, and both men just smiled at each other as if thanking each other. Alec was thanking Biggs for listening and wanting to help his CO and Biggs was thanking Alec for confiding in someone.


	2. Chapter 2

After lights were out, Alec had snuck out to her cell but found she was not there. "Rick, where is she?" Alec questioned the guard on duty. He was not surprised to see Alec wandering around. It was a habit that all guards knew he had, and since Alec had something on all of them, they never reported him to the brass.

"She's still in solitaire." Rick replied simply. Alec seemed upset with that.

"What the hell for? She should have been back before lights out." Alec was angry, for the simple reason that even if he could wander around as he pleased solitaire was one place that he could not.

"We've been given instructions to give her the worst punishment. She'll be back out tomorrow morning for role call." Rick informed him. Alec just stormed out heading back to his bunker.

The next morning they were all in the yard standing at attention with their breeding partners. Everyone in Alec's unit had noticed how on edge he had been since the incident at mess hall yesterday until just a few minutes ago when she had shown up and stood beside him. He calmed down and smirked as he stole a glance at her, and she had told him to fuck off.

The director showed up and questioned all parties except them about their breeding assignment for the previous night. After receiving, all reports she'd dismissed all but X5-494 and 949. "949, why are you refusing to follow orders?" Renfro questioned staring at her. Meg just stared back wanting to wipe that smirk off her face. "494, we had an understanding, did we not?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." 494 replied looking straight ahead.

"We'll try this again, this time don't disappoint me." Renfro started walking away, "Meg, your parents would have followed orders." Renfro added to try to get the young girl to react, but failed. Meg wouldn't give into her, she wanted to so badly, but she knew exactly what her parents would have done and follow those orders wouldn't have been one of them.

"Fuck you bitch." Meg whispered too low for any ordinary to hear but Alec heard it and smirked. "You." Meg turned and punched him straight in the jaw; Alec hadn't expected it at all and stumbled backwards. Finding his balance, he sent a round kick to her head and once she was down, he jumped on her pinning her arms and her legs. About to throw a punch at her the guards with the director were back by their side ordering them to stop. Alec put in one last kick to her side as he got up making her cough.

"What the hell is this?" Renfro yelled not wanting any answer. "Send them both into the same solitaire." She'd ordered one of the guards as a second thought when they'd already left. 'That'll show them.' she thought.

The guards took the two of them and led them to solitaire; Alec seemed to get even angrier as they walked. Stopping in front of a cell door it opened and they gestured for Meg to go in, after she'd gone in normally, the door would have closed but the gestured for Alec to walk in as well. "You can't be serious; I'm not staying in there with her." Alec started protesting, but knew there was no point to it. The cell was small even for one person, there was the door and if you took one-step, there was a bed and that was as big as it got.

Both standing there uncomfortably close to each other for Meg's comfort she tried to back up and hit the wall behind her, Alec smirked and decided to leave her alone for now. As she was, about to sit on the bed Alec moved fast and lay down before her, "Aw, babe, really we shouldn't." Meg stopped short of falling on him.

"Argg, fuck you. I'll take the floor thanks." Meg sat and pulled her knees to her chest, she refused to look at him. _Stupid prick, my first day out with the rest of them and he gets me into trouble already._ "Why are you being mean to me?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"Baby..." Alec started.

"I said don't call me that." Meg stood up fast and tried to punch him. Alec was faster then her by a long shot, grabbed her wrist, and yanked her to him. Meg fell forward and ended up on him where he guided her to be straddling him.

"Baby-girl, you've got to stop hurting yourself." Alec smirked, he loved getting her angry, and she'd get this look in her eyes that he was sure meant she wanted to kill him. "Didn't I tell you that we'd continue something later, and right now it's later?" Alec held fast on her hips as she tried to get up off him.

_Arrogant piece of shit, I am not losing my virginity to you. _"Please don't do this; I'm sure there's someone better that you'd rather have." Meg begged, she figured that was they only way to get out of it. Surely, he was not heartless. Alec seemed to be thinking about it a few seconds and she took that opportunity to start moving again.

"Easy there baby, I didn't say you could get up." Alec pulled her tighter to him as he laid leaning against the wall behind him. "How about we play a game?" Meg looked at him for the longest time wondering if it was safe, finally she nodded her response. What could be wrong about a game, right? With Alec as the ringleader, everything was to his advantage. "Great, this is what it is." He had to hold himself not to laugh; she looked so innocent right there and then that he almost changed his mind. "Ever played dare or double dare?" When she'd nodded no, he explained the rules to her, and somehow she now regretted ever accepting to play this game with him. "I dare you to kiss me for umm two minutes or double dare you to take your shirt off. You can keep the bra on... for now." He smirked seeing the evil glint in her eye again.

Meg wanted to strangle him but figured he'd stop her so she though of which she'd hate herself less with. Taking her shirt off and letting him see her partially naked or kissing him. She went with the kiss. She moved her head forward and planted her lips tightly closed onto his and after a few seconds she started pulling away only to be stopped with his hand behind her neck holding her firmly in place. "I said a kiss for two minutes." He mumbled and when she gasped, he quickly slid his tongue into her mouth.

Meg was frozen with fear and shock she'd never kissed anyone like this, her tongue wasn't moving at all while she felt his massaging every inch of her mouth. The more he kept at it the more she found herself getting weak in the knees and was thankful she was already sitting, even if it was on him. He figured she'd never done this before by her reaction and started probing her tongue to follow his. "Just do what I'm doing baby-girl." He'd murmured into her mouth and when those words left his lips Meg bite his tongue hard. Releasing her and pulling his head back, he closed his mouth in pain. "What the fuck was that for?" he yelled scaring her again.

She tried to get up off him, "I told you not to call me like that." She was fighting his hands now that were trying to grab her. At first Alec thought it was funny but the more she kept wiggling on him he started to get hard and lost patience and grabbed her roughly. "Please just don't call me like that." Meg tried one last plea before he'd hurt her, that was what she thought he'd do when he grabbed her hard and stilled her movements.

Taking a few minutes to regain control over his body Alec released her arms and placed his hands firmly on her hips making sure she wouldn't try to get up again. "Alright, now it's your turn." Meg stared at him wondering what she could dare him to do.

"I don't have a dare but I have a question for you." Meg waited for him to roll his eyes and nod his head before she continued. "You have cat DNA in you right?" After he nodded, she leaned forward so she was whispering into his ear, "Can I see if you react like my cat and pet you?" He wanted to play games well so could she? She wanted to make him regret the day he'd met her.

Having her whisper in his ear like that only made his shaft get extremely hard again and by the look on her, he knew she felt it. Having her ask to pet him almost made him lose his mind. Sitting up closer to her, he slid his hands on her ass gripping it tightly and pulling her more onto his shaft he whispered back.

"Yes, I do. If I let you pet me... you should know little girl." Alec stopped and heard her gulp and move closer to him her hands resting on his lower stomach almost clenching her claws into him. He started moving his hips in a circular motion and she started pushing down on him. He was glad that even if she had no knowledge her body knew how to react to his. "I may not be able to control myself or let you stop." He continued to move his hips and started kissing her neck when he heard her whimper.

Losing her train of thought for a minute, the heat that was coming off him was intoxicating. For a minute, she wanted nothing but that feeling. "I think it's your turn now." Meg found a surge of energy and pushed herself up and partially away from him, seeing his expression she knew he was disappointed. Looking at her waiting to see if she'd start petting him. Knowing what he was waiting she replied, "Maybe later." he groaned at her reply and fell back against the wall.

"Fine I dare you to pet me, or double dare you to let me pet you." Alec had enough of playing around, he wanted her and everything in his body was telling him to take her since she was his anyway. Seeing he was losing control as his eyes clouded up Meg wanted to stop everything.

"I don't want to play anymore." Meg stood up faster then he anticipated and turned around facing the wall. The things he was making her feel were both exciting and scary. She knew if she continued she'd lose the battle and give in. Alec decided to let her be and lay down completely on the bed. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep and started dreaming about her and what he'd do with her in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

She had been watching him sleep for a while when she realized she was getting tired too. The only thing she had not gotten from her mother was the shark DNA, causing the need to sleep. She was also cold, and while debating curling up on the floor or getting in bed with him she remembered the heat he'd given her earlier and wanted to feel it again. She decided to curl up beside him praying she would wake up before he did.

After a while Alec's dreams started seeming so real that he woke up in a cold sweat only to find that Meg was sleeping with him or rather partially on him. She had her head on his chest and one of her hands on his stomach under his shirt and was unconsciously making little circular motions. She also had one leg intertwined with his and her thigh was resting half on his and his groin.

Alec lay there staring at her she truly was asleep even as she continued petting him because he could hear her purring. He had tried staying like that for as long as he could and although he loved the way she was half on him he was uncomfortable in this position. Trying to ease out from under her he felt her stiffen and whimper. "Shh, I'm just changing position, come on kitten." Meg got out of bed and simply stood there staring at him. Alec got up and took his shirt off, he was about to remove his pants but figured she would never want to lay back down with him and decided against it. He lay back down and under the blanket and held it up with his arm waiting for her to climb back in. Without hesitation she did but was turning her back towards him and that, he refused to have. "Turn to face me kitten, I want you facing me." She turned and lay flush with him and found herself wanting to be closer to him. With one of her knees, she parted his legs, slid it between his nestling it close to his groin, and suddenly sighed comfortably. Alec on the other hand was not quite comfortable and did not know why; they were almost in the same position as before except on their sides. Slowly he felt her hand sliding down from his chest to his stomach and she started making her little circles again and knew that is what he was missing. Meg knew as well she had felt him eager for something and his uneasiness was making her feel the same when she'd realized that's what he wanted.

Not being able to fall back asleep just yet, she decided to see how far she could go before he woke up. She started sliding her hand up and down his stomach slowly instead of making circles. Feeling a little braver, she went to his waistband, slid her figures inside, and started tickling along his waist, which were very low on his hips. She had never felt him move or as much as twitch. "Unless you're willing to finish what you start you'd better stop." Alec warned startling her and she pulled her hand away fast. Grabbing her hand, he moved it into his pants and placed it on his shaft holding her there. "That's what it feels like, and it'll only get bigger as you keep doing these things to me." Alec kept her hand there and did not feel her try and pull away.

Meg was surprised with what he'd done and was extremely surprised that she liked the feel of him in her tiny little hand. "Can I move my hand away now?" she asked whispering making her breath dance on his chest.

She felt him laugh and groan at the same time, "I think that would be a good idea." Alec replied holding a moan back as he felt her slide her hand off him and out of his pants. "Can we try a different position?" Without waiting for her reply, he pushed her a little onto her back and side so that his body could be on his side but on hers as well with his head resting on hers while hers was in the crook of his neck. Instead of having her leg between his, he moved his between hers and pushed it up completely nuzzled against her center. He put one of his arms under their pillow and put the other around her waist and back resting his hand on her firm ass. Meg lay there waiting and once he'd stopped moving she closed her eyes and started falling asleep. "Why aren't you petting me?" he'd mumbled in her ear.

Men she thought and with her hand that was under him, she started rubbing his lower back, while making the little circles with her other hand on his lower stomach. He hadn't thought that letting her pet or tickle him like that would be such a turn on for him. He would never let any of the other females do that to him before. Hell, he would never even let another sleep with him after he'd had his way with her. Yet here he was now sleeping with one and letting her pet him and he'd not even had sex with her, he was losing his touch.

A few minutes after she'd started Alec started nibbling on his bite mark again before sinking his teeth in it and sucking on the fresh blood that came out. Meg moaned and this time she didn't hide it and pushed her neck more to him. "You have a thing for my stomach huh?" Alec whispered when he'd felt her stop circling on his stomach and started digging her nails near his waistband.

"Shut up, as if you didn't like it." Meg threw back at him. "You couldn't even relax before until I started playing there again."

"I know." He simply replied which surprised both himself and her. "Just don't venture further down again." Alec threatened making sure she understood that next time she did it would be the last time.

When Alec woke up they were still in the same position and she was still making her little circles even though she was asleep. Hearing her still purring was music to his ears and could have easily fallen back asleep when the cell door opened and the guard walked in. Seeing Alec awake, he went to wake Meg up with a shove, when Alec growled at him to stay back. "Give me a few minutes." Alec said watching the guard nod and walk back out. After the door closed, Alec stopped her hand on his stomach and she stirred in her sleep. "Wake up kitten." When she wasn't waking up he moved himself further down so his face was aligned with hers and met her lips with his. When he started kissing her, she responded and woke up. "Time to get up, even though you'd love nothing more than to stay in my arms we've got drills to attend." Alec got up and put his shirt on, turning he pulled her up as well. "Make sure you don't moan my name as you fantasize baby-girl." He kissed her again and walked out before she could either punch or yell at him not to call her that again.

After that, Meg decided that he was too dangerous for her. During the nights that he was sent to her cell, she'd pretend to be asleep, and he'd leave her alone. At first, he'd sit on the floor just watching her she'd guess since her back was to him, but after two nights in a row he'd gotten into her cot with her and just held her while she slept. The simple act made her feel safe in this dark and dangerous place.

After he'd leave and before he'd arrived she'd started digging into the cement blocks under her cot to get to the basement, she needed to get out of here and back to her life, her friends and her boyfriend. She wondered what she'd tell them, her uncle and best friend knew what she was but the rest didn't, and she'd now been gone for over four months.

It was the last night of the week and she'd finally removed the last block to be able to sneak through it. She'd started wondering around when she felt a presence near her, turning around she came face to face with a man-dog who was growling at her. "Whoa big fella, don't freak out." Meg soothingly said.

"Little-fella you don't freak out." He'd replied and she'd stared in awe.

"You can talk? What's your name?" she questioned trying to touch his face, "I won't hurt you."

He started growling as her hand inched closer, "Cat!"

"Hey don't hold it against me. My name's Meg." she laughed taking his hand into hers and shaking it.

"Joshua." He said and started walking with her. Meg was listening to him talk to her while she was looking for a window or anything that she could sneak out of. She'd asked him about it and he took her to one but it had bars, she figured she'd use one of the metal bars from her cot to slice through.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then." She slapped his arm playfully and ran back to climb into her cell. She was glad that she'd found a way out, she didn't think she'd be able to handle staying here much longer. Climbing out she'd never felt his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Forget we had a date?" He was pissed and wasn't trying to hide it. Meg got up and stared at him, she wondered how long it was until the guards showed up. "Don't worry I didn't sound the alarm." He got up and stood facing her. "You know I don't like being played for a fool."

Meg stared at him unsure what he was talking about, she hadn't spoken to him in a whole week, and she'd even managed to keep a low profile while they were in the mess hall. 'How the hell am I playing him for a fool?' she wondered. "I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about." she replied feeling uneasy with the way he stared at her, almost menacingly.

"Faking to be asleep, how childish are you exactly." When she attempted to speak, he lifted his hand to silence her. "Please don't, I know you better than you think. You may not want to believe it but when you actually sleep with me you..." He stopped because he knew that she didn't know what he was about to say, and having that knowledge for him self a feeling, not sure what it was exactly.

"I what with you? What are you talking about?" Meg was panicking, had she done something. He just smirked and sat back on her cot ignoring her. That only pissed her off and she walked to him about to slap him but decided another tactic would probably work better. She'd done her good share of hitting him and it never got anywhere other than pissing him off.

She put her hands on his shoulders as she slowly straddled him and slowly lowered herself directly onto his groin. Lowering her lips to his jaw and nibbling to his ear while her hands found their way into his shirt and were slowly massaging his stomach. Alec reacted by placing his hands on her ass and pulling her closer to him, letting her continue her exploring of his body. "This is a sudden change... umm." he almost purred as she sucked on his earlobe and delicately bite on it.

"Alec what do I do when I sleep with you, and how exactly do you know that I don't do it any other time?" Meg slid one of her hands down over his pants and started rubbing his growing shaft. Alec took control and flipped her onto her back all the while still being between her legs with his shaft firmly at her center and kissing her with a hunger that both knew wouldn't be fulfilled.

Pulling away from her now bruised lips, he stared at her before replying, "When you actually do sleep with me and not pretend like this whole week you purr." He'd changed his mind in not telling her realizing that having her know that he knew the effect he had on her would be much better than keeping it a secret. Her mouth fell open but no words came out. She couldn't believe him. She wouldn't believe him, there was no way in hell she was purring for him. "You can't deny it kitten."

'Is that why he started calling me kitten? Argg I hate him.' her mind was racing with everything that had happened. Now she was trying to figure a way out of the situation she'd placed herself in when Alec as if reading her mind got off of her and sat at the other end of the bed. "Alec, I'm sorry." she tried to find the words without hurting him. "I can't be with you; I've got a guy out there waiting for me and a family and friends. I've got to get out of here."

She never expected him to honestly get offended by anything she told him. Yet he seemed to suddenly turn frigid and cold he turned to look at her but he didn't say anything. He seemed to want to say something but no words came as he stood and walked over to the cell door.

"Guard." when the cell door opened he walked out and before it closed, he turned around to look at her for one last time. "Good luck and goodbye Meg." Hearing him call her by her actual name and not 'Kitten' suddenly hurt and tears came to her eyes. Looking up and wanting to say something, he was already gone.

"I'm sorry." she said mostly to herself. Laying back down she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and returned them to her escape that hopefully would happen tomorrow. She fell asleep quickly dreaming about everyone's reaction when she'd go home. He never entered her mind again after walking out of her cell, not once weather it be because he didn't mean a thing or if she was blocking him she wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter 5

It had almost been a year since she'd made it out. She'd returned to Seattle and found her uncle Logan. He'd stayed living at the same place afraid to leave incase she'd return, when she'd walked into his apartment that day after she'd escaped he'd cried. "How did you manage to get out?" Logan had questioned not really wanting an answer, he was simply grateful that she had.

She'd gotten the party she'd dreamed about with lots of gifts and all her friends, she'd told them half the truth about where she was by explaining that she'd had heart surgery. It had also gone smoothly with her boss Normal at Jam Pony. Surprisingly enough he'd been glad to see her back, even though it was true that when he'd first met Max he didn't particularly like her but she'd grown on him and he'd on occasion actually watched over Meg. "Little Miss you've always got a place here." Normal had said when she'd shown up for work on Monday morning with the rest of the gang.

OC was still there but now she was a dispatcher, and obviously took Meg under her wing. "You can come and stay with me if you've got nowhere else to go, plus that's what your mom did when she arrived here." OC would often tell her stories about her mother and father before she was born. The more she learned about her mother the more she realized what everyone was saying they were identical.

Things with her boyfriend though didn't go so well because two weeks after she was back she'd gone into heat and unfortunately Nadia hadn't been there to keep her in their apartment. She'd ventured out into the streets trying to cool down when she'd met some hot stud and not being able to control herself she took him back to her place. Half way through her heat he'd come over right away from a business trip and walked in on her.

After the fact when she was back to herself, she understood when he told her he never wanted to see her again. She'd wanted to tell him everything, but knew she couldn't without putting him or herself at risk and simply told him she was sorry. She hated her heat cycle, and this time especially because she'd been alone unable to control it and lost her virginity to a complete stranger. After that she didn't get another boyfriend, she didn't want another heartache, she knew it would happen again and it just wasn't worth all the pain.

Now a whole year later things were relatively the same except that now she was single, working at Jam Pony and working for the infamous 'Eyes Only'. Hell you could almost swear nothing had changed and that made her laugh.

She knew what was happening to her once she arrived at Jam Pony, "Argg how did my mother deal with this?" Meg snapped her locker shut. "I swear to god that every damn male in this building is looking extremely sexy."

"She had the hardest time too." OC replied laughing pulling Meg away from opened mouth little boys. "You need to go home and..." Meg cut her off.

"Hold on Logan is paging me." Dialing his number on the payphone. "Hey, it's me."

"I need you for a quick job tonight. Do you think you can come over?" Logan questioned, he didn't know that Meg was getting her heat cycles. She replied that she'd be there as soon as she could.

She argued with OC about doing anything tonight, but won the battle with it's only just starting what could go wrong? OC prayed that she'd be right and not end up doing something she'd regret like the other times she couldn't control it.

When she'd arrived at Logan's she'd thought things were under control, she'd listened to him tell her about the mission tonight. There was a prostitution ring going on in a stripper club in sector 12 and she was going in as a dancer to see if she'd get picked up. If that were the case, she needed to get as much information as possible so that the cops would have a solid case against the boss of the organization. "No problem, I'll check in with you later." Meg replied walking out of the apartment.

Once she'd arrived at the club she was taken to see that boss. "So you're the new girl. Alright well I'll try you out tonight, what's your stage name?" He questioned looking her up and down. Meg couldn't help but like the way he watched her, she wondered what he wanted to do to her little body.

"Kitten." Meg replied sexually, licking her lips.

"Umm, you can pick an outfit from the back and start right away." The boss squirmed in his chair, watching her walk away as she swayed her hips from side to side.

Once in the back she was feeling on edge like something was wrong, or good she couldn't put her figure on it really. She looked at the clothes that they had and finally picked out a pair of panties and top that matched. After changing she headed out to the bar and spotted some guys in suits and figured this was a good place to start. Normally guys in suits were always getting there hands into something illegal, why not a prostitution ring. While giving on of the suits a lap dance, she had that weird feeling again. The suit was rubbing his hands all over her, which snapped Meg back to her task. She'd never have gone with a guy like him on a regular basis but right now during her heat she'd do anything he wanted as long as he'd fuck her. She was thankful though she was still in the beginning of her heat therefore she still had some self-control.

He'd been wondering exactly what it would take for her to come home with him as she did her little number for him. That's when it hit him, there was something different, something was strange, and looking at the hot little red head on top of him he wasn't so much interested anymore. "Alright sweet heart how about you go give my friends a dance." He pushed her off him as he stood scanning the bar. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Holy shit Alec you'll never believe who I just saw dancing..." Biggs started when Alec turned to him his eyes black as coal. "Whoa, man you alright?"

"Where is she?" That's what it was, pheromones, and Biggs only confirmed it when he'd started talking about her, okay he hadn't exactly said it was her but Alec knew and he also knew she was in heat. It was still fresh in the beginning but still he felt her.

"She's in the suits section with one of the guys right now." Biggs replied following Alec as he headed straight over there. Biggs new that look on Alec face he'd been his second in command forever and they were best friends. That look wasn't good for whoever was touching his mate. It hadn't been made official between the two but any transgenic with a brain knew that she was his. "Maybe you shouldn't do anything right now; you're not exactly feeling in your right mind."

"Don't you think I know that?" Alec snapped turning to face his friend, "she's here though man... I... she's in heat too, I can't stop myself." Alec turned back and continued his way towards the suits section. Once he got there, she wasn't there anymore. The guy she had danced on though was and Alec could smell her completely on him. "Where'd the girl go to?" he grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him up face to face. The guy simply pointed towards the front of the bar.

She was standing at the bar with ice cubes rubbing them on her neck at her barcode. She'd forgotten to have it lasered off and therefore had to keep her hair down. Although it wasn't her reason for being extremely hot she was still upset that she'd forgotten. Feeling a guy come up behind her and hearing his slurping remarks at her surprisingly didn't make her feel sick to her stomach. _You stupid heat making me feel good about what he's saying... argg_; she'd turned just in time to see that guy be jerked back from her and upon seeing who the attacker was stood in awe.

"Hey Meg nice to see you again..." Biggs said coming up beside her. Turning to look at him, she just smirked, not bad looking either. "You might want to call him off; you're the only one who can do anything about this right now." Turning back to Alec who was over the drunk and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Alec!" she yelled and he'd stopped and slowly got up off the floor. Suddenly Meg felt herself get extremely hot and had only one thought in mind. "Here kitty, kitty..." Meg taunted Alec. He turned to face her and started prowling towards her when Biggs grabbed her and ran with her outside of the club.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you insane? You can't tease him like that." Biggs started panicking, getting into the first cab, he spotted and taking off before Alec got outside to them.

"Oh you want me to yourself, I see." Meg started sliding her hands on his thigh.

"What? No, I don't want you. Alec would have killed everyone in that bar." Biggs replied pushing her off him into the corner of the cab. That startled Meg enough, snapping her out of her daze.

"Why?" was all she could utter.

"Because he's pissed off, he's high on adrenaline and you were all over those guys. Plus you've never been with him before, during sex I mean, therefore being in your heat and high off your pheromones and his he'd probably have hurt you not knowing how far he could go with you." Biggs tried to explain but Meg was starting to look at him funny again. "You need a cold shower, now."

He managed to get her back to his and Alec's apartment without having to knock her out. "Umm, Alec, I can smell him everywhere." Meg purred, she literally purred and that made Biggs laugh just thinking of Alec's reaction when he found out the girl of his dreams was purring for him while awake and not sleeping. After Meg finished her shower, she was good for about 40 minutes before she started rubbing herself all over Alec's bed. "Please call him, I want him." she was begging. Her mind was racing with all the images she'd dreamed about during the past year. They were all about Alec and being in his bed right now with his scent, god did he smell good, it was driving her mad.

Ignoring her Biggs locked her into the room and called for back up; he knew he didn't have much more time before Alec found them. It had been hard for Alec to find her before because the scent he had from her was faint after a year but now that he'd been inches away from her not to long ago he knew exactly what he was looking for. With the rest of his unit at his place, Biggs made the call to Alec.

"Listen buddy, you know I did the right thing." Biggs started.

"I know, but god, don't let me catch you right now or so help me god I'm going to fuckin' kill you. Where is she?" Alec yelled into the phone. He was beyond pissed off, at first he thought Biggs was trying to take her away from him and then he'd calmed down enough to realize why Biggs had taken her, but still he was pissed off and horny.

"We're at home." Biggs got out before the line went dead.

Meg was in a peaceful dream about Alec when she'd been startled with all sorts of banging going on in the other room. "Get out of my way guys." Alec snarled at his unit.

"You don't want to do this Alec believe us, you'll understand once everything is back to normal." Ross tried to explain and it seemed to be working because Alec was finally backing down.

"Alec..." Meg moaned and meowed at the same time and the people in the other room wanted to kill her right then because Alec started up again wanting nothing but to get on the other side of the door. "You promised you'd have your way with me if we ever met on the outside." she complained crawling out of his bed to lean against the door. She could hear all the fighting that was going on in the other room and only wished she could see the hot guys in action.

"Someone's got to shut her up... call one of the females over here now." Biggs yelled and dodged Alec's fist in time. "I'm sorry, but come on she's not making it easy."

"Just let me go and calm her down, she'll be a good little kitten when I'm finished with her." Alec tried to get to the door again but was tripped and then sat on. He was still close enough to the door to see her little feet under the door. "Alright, alright. Just let me talk to her."

"Alec, please come here... please." Meg begged she felt like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry I didn't let you have your way with me back at Manticore. Are you punishing me now?"

"Oh god kitten, no I'm not punishing you." Alec was already on edge and hearing her say that made it worst.

"Alright, Kat is here move him out of the way." Taylor said coming in with Kat.

"Kat, please make her see that I want her please. She thinks I'm punishing her, god let me in a few minutes or just hold me and open the door and let her see me." Alec begged and this was a first for everyone. They all looked at each other and felt terrible, never had they seen their leader this broken up.

Talking quickly they agreed, "We're going to tie you to a chair and still be holding you. That way she'd be able to see you and know that it's us keeping you away." Kat explained getting some ropes and tape from the cupboard. Alec just nodded and quickly found a chair to sit on in front of the door. When they'd tied him down tight enough Kat went into the room to find Meg naked and sliding on one of Alec's t-shirts. "Meg, do you want to see Alec for a few minutes?" Meg turned around and nodded her head still clutching the shirt on her. Even Kat had to admit that the girl in front of her was one hell of a beauty. Maybe letting Alec see her in his clothes wasn't a good idea. "Where is your clothes sweetie?" Meg simply pointed to the door. Kat figured that meant in the other room or something to that nature. "Alright I'm going to open the door." Meg was already gone before she could finish her sentence.

When the door opened, Alec could have cum on the spot when he saw her. Her hair was still wet from a shower he'd guess and it was tussled from rubbing herself on his bed. He was sure of this because he knew she'd tried to find anything that had his smell. His favorite shirt on her was the blow that knocked the air out of him; she was standing there in it hanging to the middle of her thighs. She was just staring at him playing with her hands and the hem of the shirt. "Kitten." when he'd called her name no one expected her to react the way she did and so no one had a chance to catch her.

She ran and jumped on him straddling him; she was kissing him feverishly and rubbing herself on his groin very provocatively before anyone could even blink. "Don't touch her, don't touch her." Alec growled to his friends as they came to take her off. They stopped and stood there wondering how long their leader would torture himself like this. "Baby-girl calm down I'm right here, look at me." Alec pleaded with her between kisses. She stopped and looked up at him all the while still jerking her hips on him. He didn't know what to say to her when she finally looked at him with sad, hungry eyes. His thoughts were clouding up on him but he fought for control. "When this is over you and me we'll be together."

"No, you ass... fuck you." Meg snapped getting off him and heading back to the room. What was his problem, he'd tried to get in her pants a million times before and now that she wanted him he refused. "I want you now or never." with those words Alec started fighting with his restrains, he didn't want to lose her.

"It's the hormones; she doesn't mean anything she's saying." Kat tried to calm him down as the others held him in place.

"You don't know her; those are her words, the real Meg she doesn't want to be with me ever since we first met." Alec yelled, why were they doing this? They were his friends... exactly, he'd probably kill her he was so riled up and didn't know her limits.

"And I'm not your baby-girl." Meg snarled crawling out of his bed sexually making sure he was watching her and slammed the door shut.

"Get me out of here now." Alec yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

After the guys dragged Alec out of the apartment Kat went into the room to find a crying Meg. They stayed together for the two remaining days of her heat. They talked and went through all the mood swings that Meg felt. Finally when it was over the first thought Meg had was Logan, she hurried and found a pair of pants and put them on, she took down Kat's number and promised to call right away when she'd get home. She rushed out of the building and into a cab heading to Logan's building; she'd never noticed Alec sitting on the building overlooking his bedroom and street. The anger that built up in him as he watched her leave his place in his clothes heading to Logan's'. He'd read that name on her lips, the first name she'd uttered instead of his.

After explaining to Logan what happened she was relieved to see that he understood. He was even more relieved that she'd had friends to hold her back from doing something she'd regret. After having dinner with him, she'd headed home. She was so tired this time around, she couldn't explain it. She'd talk to Kat later on. Walking into her place, she stripped out of the pants but kept the shirt on and headed towards her room and called Kat's number.

"Hi, I'm sorry I ran off like that I wanted to thank you for everything you've done even if I was a complete bitch but once I got my senses back I remembered about my uncle and I'd left him without telling him what was happening." Meg blurted out to the other X5.

"Don't worry I understand completely." Kat replied, she knew she liked Meg even if she'd only met in heat Meg.

"Have you seen him since..." Meg wasn't sure how to ask about him. She could remember the lust, pain and anger in his eyes. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him at all. He's probably out with the guys getting drunk right now." Kat replied, she was lying but she couldn't bring herself to tell her that Alec didn't want to ever hear about her again.

"Yeah, I guess. Well I'm really tired for some reason, but I'd like to get with you and talk about all this sometime if you don't mind. But right now I just want to sleep." Meg admitted. Kat told her it was all right and that she'd explain anything the younger lady wanted to know later on. Hanging up Meg curled up in her bed and tried not to think anymore about Alec, but she couldn't. She was curious as to why he'd reacted that way to her as if he was possessed or something, she'd find out when she'd talk to Kat.

Alec had been at crash for the past three nights, he'd go home but smelling her was unbearable so he'd turn on a dime and head back out. Biggs had tried to air the place out but still Alec smelt her.

Kat finally was tired of hearing about how Alec was moping around drinking himself to a stupor decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew how the young X5 felt about Alec since she'd spent the past days with her. Meg was feeling all sorts of things for the Alpha male; she was nervous, scared, amazed and infatuated with him.

"Did you tell him who Logan was?" Kat questioned Biggs sitting at the table in the far back of the bar watching Alec play pool with Taylor.

"He doesn't believe me, he said he followed her there and after a long moment of talking and hugging they shared dinner together before she headed home." Biggs replayed Alec words. Kat just shock her head in exasperation. She hoped that Meg would arrive soon and she'd be able to set Alec straight. When Meg found out what Alec was doing to himself she'd laughed at how jealous he was acting, that was until Kat explained a little about the mating situation to her and then she'd felt terrible about what she'd done. She knew she should have either waited or found him first before leaving especially after what she put him through. Kat turned and saw her coming down the stairs, and quickly turned around to see the guys holding Alec back from sneaking out the back door.

Walking up to Meg she laughed, "First they try and keep him out of the same building as you and now they try to keep him in the same building as you." Meg nervously laughed and looked at Kat for help as to what to do. "Go on, this is all about you two now, if you want some sort of friendship or relationship with him then you go for it and see what he wants." Meg nodded at her and walked to the pool table the guys were at. Everyone excused themselves with excuses about needing beer or some hot woman wanted to dance.

"Hi." Meg almost whispered, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. When he didn't reply she didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry about... you know... the whole heat situation."

Finally, he acknowledged her. "Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. Just glad my unit was there to help you through it." Alec replied sarcastically. Meg looked at him then with tears in her eyes. "Was there anything else you wanted from us?" Alec hastily added not letting her tears affect him one second. He already knew she was here because she wanted to be friends with him, nothing more. Also because his unit was starting to worry about him.

"No, that's all." Meg turned and headed back to Kat. "This was useless, thanks for everything but I'm just going to go home." Kat hugged her and walked up to Alec. He'd heard what Meg said by tuning in on her.

"You could be such an idiot when you want to. Why can't you simply be her friend? She's sorry, you know as well as I do that she couldn't control what happened." Kat was yelling at him. Alec just stood there staring at Meg as she walked out of the building. "Don't even try and tell me anything about Logan... he's her uncle you stupid transgenic ass, that's why you weren't first in her mind."

Alec took off in a blur after Meg but once he got outside, she was already gone. "Fuck!" he wanted to hit himself. Grabbing his cell, he called Kat. "Where does she live?" Getting the information he wanted he took off on his motorcycle. Arriving at her place he knocked a few times before entering, she had not come home yet. He walked around and found her bedroom, on her bed laid his shirt, which he could still smell himself from it, mixed with her scent.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" she questioned coming up behind him. Turning around he grabbed her and pulled her to him as his lips crashed onto hers. He got the response he wanted and needed as she opened her mouth to his and allowed him to slip his tongue inside. This time though when he kissed her she wasn't without experience and that upset him knowing that during the whole year she was without him she'd been with others. "Alec, stop, what are..." her words echoed into his mouth, he wasn't ready for talking right now.

Alec finally pulled away knowing this wasn't the way to do things. "I'm sorry, I want you so much." Still holding her arms he looked at her carefully reading her expression. He saw that she was a little aroused and unsure, but the one that pushed him away was pity. "You don't want me." it was more a statement then a question and Meg knew that.

"It's just that I don't see you like that..." Alec pulled away from her and all emotions vanished from his face to be replaced by someone who was okay with the news he'd been given. She was fumbling to find the right words "Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright." He turned and headed for the door and turned around to her before walking out. "I'll see you around Meg." Kat came over shortly after Meg called her and asked that she stop by. There were too many things that she didn't understand, and before continuing to be around Alec she needed to know.


	8. Chapter 8

She needed to know what the connection with Alec was, she knew there was one and she was feeling it but couldn't understand it. Kat explained to her that they were partially mated together. "Excuse me?" Meg had blurted out a little too surprised. Kat pointed to the bite mark on Meg's neck, when a male bites his female and draws blood, he claims her as his. "Okay but I didn't do that to him so that means that I didn't claim him?" Meg questioned, and Kat smiled and nodded, and told her that's also why the other X5 males didn't react to her, because they knew she was mated with an Alpha Male to top it off.

"So then it's always going to be like this, with him wanting me all the time? We can't have a normal friendship?" Meg felt discouraged, she'd honestly wanted a friendship with Alec but that was all.

"No it won't, he'll respect your wishes. He'll find himself a suitable partner and go on with his life, but..." Kat explained and stopped wondering how to go on. Meg stared at her giving her an okay look to go on. "He'll never be able to be friends with your partners, it's too dangerous."

"That's okay I just won't bring them around when he's there and I'll figure something out." she replied not seeing a huge problem with that. Then Kat told her to still be careful because Alec could smell her on the people she interacts with, and the smell of friendship and sex are very different. "I guess we'll deal with that when it happens."

Avoiding Alec had seemed easy, but she soon found out that it was because he'd headed out on a mission for supplies him and his team needed. Sure, they had jobs but they didn't pay enough for everything they needed. Biggs had told her that they never normally hung out at the strip club they'd first met at, that's how she ended up keeping her job there. Logan had been upset with that but Meg stood her ground, she too needed extra money other then Jam Pony's and she refused to have Logan pay for her things.

Everyone started hanging around together, Alec's unit and her friends; they'd all meet up at Crash after work and would have fun together. When Alec had come back from his mission, he'd acted completely normal about it. He was even being distant with Meg, which on her part didn't make a deal of it remembering Kat's explanation. All in all things were going good; no one was stepping on anyone's toes.

Meg hadn't found a boyfriend and wasn't putting herself out either. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want a guy right now or if it was out of fear from Alec. He on the other hand had a different girl almost every night. Nadia and Biggs had nicknamed him 'man whore' and he'd laughed about it. "It's not my fault I'm irresistible," he'd laughed smirking at them all.

It was Saturday night and OC's birthday, therefore there was some heavy celebration going on in Crash's backroom. Biggs and Kat had managed to score a chocolate cake, while everyone else got decorations and gifts.

"It's my birthday and I say everyone's got to get drunk." OC yelled blowing out her candles.

Everyone laughed, "I don't think anyone's got a problem with that after the week we've all had." Nadia said voicing everyone's thoughts.

The party was going great, there was a few playing pool while others were at the baby foot table and some were dancing. The ordinaries were getting drunk quicker than the transgenic. Logan had left early; he had a meeting early in the morning. Sketchy was the first one to pass out on one of the tables. Nadia, OC and Meg were singing until Biggs and Alec joined them.

"How's the birthday girl?" Biggs questioned grabbing a shot of whiskey. "Everything like you'd hope?"

"It's perfect and then some." OC was still laughing at Nadia. She had been singing a song and completely fumbled on her words. "But I'm thinking Nadia needs to get some sleep."

"What the hell are you doing?" Alec snapped his head to his right; Meg was literally sniffing him.

"I'm smelling you." Meg answered and started running her finger on his neck below his ear.

"Well stop it." Alec said pushing her away with his right hand; with his left hand, he rubbed the spot she'd just tickled.

Pushing his arm away, she got close and ran her fingers on his neck again. "Oh, are you sensitive. Did I find a special spot." they others were waiting for Kat to come back with another pitcher of beer and weren't noticing what was going on.

"Meg, stop it." Alec growled grabbing her hand and squeezing her fingers tightly.

"Or else what?" Meg could not help but push her luck. Was it the alcohol or was she curious to find out. Kat had returned to the table and stopped in her tracks causing the others at the table to look where she was looking.

"What's going on here?" they all questioned at the same time. Meg and Alec seemed to be in their own world.

"Do it again and you'll find out." Alec warned and released her hand. Turning to face the others, he saw they were staring. "What?" Meg sat back into her chair and seemed lost in thought.

"Alright, well I'm thinking we take this party home." Biggs suggested as things were getting a little too heated in here. Not that anything would happen but if he would ask, no one would want to take the chance. "Who's with me?"

OC thought it was a good idea and suggested they head to her place and they others agreed with that. "I'm going to take Sketch home." Alec said drinking the last of his whiskey shot. "I'll catch you later." Everyone turned to look at Meg as if they'd expected her to say something. She rolled her eyes at them and followed Alec outside.

He was putting Sketchy in a cab when she came out. "Alec, wait up." Rolling his eyes, he turned around looking at her. "You really should come over after, it'll be fun."

"You sure you want me there?" He couldn't help but ask. He was getting confused signals from her the past few days. She was acting weird whenever he was with a girl, she'd always be checking to see what they were doing. He'd suggested they get together two nights ago and she'd told him to go jack off. Now tonight she'd been coming onto him, or at least that's what he thought. Meg simply stated yes that she wanted him to come and went back into Crash to get everyone else.

When arriving at OC's Biggs and Taylor called him over to the couch right away. "What's up? Where are the girls?" Alec questioned sitting beside them.

"They're getting ready. They're going to give us a show." Taylor replied smiling from ear to ear. Alec did not understand.

"They're going to dance for us. Give us a little show, it's was OC's idea." Biggs clarified for him that OC had requested it from the girls as a birthday gift. She was also trying to help Biggs and Taylor. Taylor was into Nadia but was afraid to make a move because she was an ordinary, he was afraid she'd reject him since he was a transgenic. Biggs, him he wanted Kat as his mate and we could say that things were in the works.

Alec only smiled when OC came out and turned the lights out. He was finally going to see Meg dance. He'd wanted to go to the club when he'd found out she was still working there but figured she'd refuse to dance for him. OC lit some candles and a few lamps with clothes on them to set the mood and put a CD on before the girls came out. "Everyone ready?" she questioned and got smirks from the guys, to which she rolled her eyes and got 'yeahs' from the girls.

When the girls came out they did a little number that was a joke, they were trying to have fun. Biggs couldn't help himself but ask Kat for a sexy little dance, she looked to the other girls and they all nodded yes, why not tease them a little. OC took that as her cue to exit; she left the living room quietly and grabbed her CD player as to not hear anything that would happen.

Alec had notice her leave and took her place on the double sofa she'd been on. Meg at first paid no attention to him until the other girls started getting close to the guy they were interested. Turning she faced Alec and smirked at him; he was just leaning back legs apart and enjoying his view. She swayed her way to him, stopped just between his legs, and stopped watching him. He didn't move simply stared back with so much want written all over his features. "Dance for me?" he asked in a low sensual growl.

Straddling his thighs at the edge of his knees, she started swaying at first from side to side. Slowly inching her way forward and swaying in a circular motion. She could tell he was fighting with himself to touch her. Finally reaching her destination over his member, she lowered herself completely on him and continued to sway in a circular manner all the while grinding as well. Alec let his head fall back against the back of the sofa and let out a soft low moan. Meg smiled somehow she loved having this feeling over him.

Feeling him tense when she placed her hand over his chest and torturing slowly slid it down feeling every inch of his muscles over his shirt. Arriving at the hem of his shirt she stopped, Alec lifted his head slightly looking at her with heavy eyelids. She stared at him as if asking permission to continue; he slowly nodded and moaned again feeling her little fingers over his stomach with no barrier between them.

She touched him everywhere before pushing his shirt completely off him and starting over. She continued to massage him everywhere. Alec was on cloud nine, he still wasn't able to watch her so he kept his head leaning back. She finally let him put his hands on her thighs but that was the only place. He'd taken advantage of that, rubbed them up and down, and sometimes gave a little squeeze. She'd stopped her massage a while ago and was leaning flush against his chest. She couldn't help it; all she wanted was to lazily make circles around his lower stomach.

Meg suddenly remembered the other couples and turned to look at them. They were moderately making out, mostly kissing. Leaning her head back, she realized she wanted Alec and couldn't stop herself from delicately kissing his chest. When she reached his throat, he lifted his head. They were face to face and for the longest time they stared at each other. As he closed the distance between their lips, the hand that had been making circles shot up over his lips. "I'm sorry." Meg whispered and jumped off him and ran out.

Alec was so shocked that all he did was sit there and watch her leave. Slowly he looked at the others who were also staring at him wondering what just happened. He gave them a small smile as he put his shirt back on. "Night guys." Then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting there almost an hour later he wanted to burst out laughing. This wasn't what he'd planned by coming here. He remembered his determination when he walked out of OC's place. He remembered the sensation her skin created on his, her soft fingers as they twirled around his string of hair from his stomach that lead to his groin. The one part of is anatomy that he couldn't control when she was around.

When he arrived, he had one thought in his mind. Fuck her senseless, fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to move. He wanted to fuck her and claim her again, fuck her until she wanted nothing more than to claim him in return.

He remembered walking in and seeing her, her little body trembling with fear. She was so beautiful standing there wearing a pair of grey joggers low on her hips tied with a little string he could easily untie. He smirked realizing that they were his pants; she'd taken them after her heat when she'd stormed out of his apartment. Her little undershirt wasn't covering much of her top and every time she took a breath, her nice round breast rose up. He found it hard to swallow watching her watch him.

He'd taken a step towards her and she'd backed up whispering please. He remembered hearing her and the agonizing look on her face; he did the only thing he could. He stopped. He'd sat down across the room from her and she did the same. "I'm sorry Alec." She said again and he couldn't help but get angry with her. Yes, she acted as if she was sorry but only after the fact. Somehow, he found himself wanting to smack her. He sat a little longer thinking of the right words to say.

"I'm not your toy." He stood up making her jump; his voice was deep and filled with anger. "This has to stop, now." He ran a shacking hand through his hair and looked at her.

"I'm so..."

"Do not fuckin' tell me that you're sorry. I don't fuckin' believe you." He turned and punched the wall behind him his fist going right through. "You know what? I'll tell you how it's going to be." He turned facing her as she started crying. "Don't talk to me, don't touch me and I'll be sure to do the same." She watched as he stormed out slamming her door so hard the hinges almost broke off.

She wanted to go after him. She wanted to make things better, but how could she do that when she knew what he wanted. She couldn't give that to him. She went to bed shortly afterwards knowing that the next day things wouldn't be better but she had to believe they wouldn't get any worst.

"Are you sure? Did you make positive I.D.?" Lydecker questioned looking up from his file. "Did you see her barcode?"

"No sir we didn't, she still wears her hair down. There's no way she's not X5-452 daughter sir." Lydecker nodded and sent him out of his office. He had to act fast; if he was able to find her with little resources then they surely had found her. He put the file he'd been reading in his suitcase, grabbed his gun and walked out heading towards they airport. His flight to Seattle was in an hour and he hoped he'd arrive in time.

The windows crashing made her jump out of bed and stare straight into the barrel of a gun that was only ten feet away. Men in army suits were yelling at her to get down as one came close to her on her right. She kicked the gun out of his hands, blurred behind him grabbing him with a death grip with her arm. She used him as a shield heading to the window.

She'd jumped out and landed on the broken glass, a piece had been sticking up and entered her stomach. She'd gotten up and ran, ran as fast as she could ignoring the pain and blood that was running down her stomach and leg. Stopping in an alley, she clutched her stomach and screamed as she pulled out the piece of glass still logged inside. She almost fainted it was so painful, panic settled and she cried wondering what to do. She couldn't go to Logan's it was too far and then she remembered she wasn't too far from Kat's place.

Stumbling inside the dark apartment, she realized she wasn't back from OC's. She fell to the floor unable to stand any more and passed out. When she woke up a little while later from the pain she crawled to the phone and called OC's place praying they were still there. She fainted again as she heard someone say hello into the phone.

"Kat sweetie, caller ID says someone just called from your place." OC said coming into the living room. She blushed at the sight in front of her. Half-naked bodies stared back at her. Kat sat up puzzled and called her phone and got no answer.

"Maybe we should go take a look." Biggs replied forcing himself to think clearly. So the four of them headed out promising OC to call her with news. Nadia wondered if she actually should go with them but Taylor wanted her to come, if there was nothing wrong he wanted to continue what they'd started.

Walking into her apartment, they ran to Meg. They called an ambulance right away, and then argued amongst themselves afterwards. She's a transgenic she can't go to a hospital. She's bleeding to death she needs a doctor. Those were the arguments between the four friends as they waited for the ambulance.

"We can't leave her alone over there. Kat and Nadia you guys go with her and we'll try and find out what the hell happened here." Biggs ordered since he was the highest ranking there. He didn't want to sound so controlling but in situations like this, the soldiers in them took over needing some control.

Nadia shook her head; she wasn't a soldier or transgenic but this was her best friend and knew what was at stake. "Someone should call Logan; he'll be able to help. She's got a doctor that takes care of her." Nadia remembered giving them the number to Logan's cell. The ambulance arrived right after and took the girls not wasting time. Meg's condition seemed critical to the ambulance technicians not knowing she's a transgenic.

The guys took off and headed to Meg's apartment. Walking in they took in the damage that lay before them. "This was a professional hit." Taylor confirmed Biggs suspensions. "This was military there's no doubt. What the hell is going on?" They left and waited on the rooftop on the next building to see if anyone came back.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Biggs pointed towards Meg's window. They'd sat there for over four hours waiting and there wait paid off. "Now I know he's not here shopping for apartments." they headed for the apartment not sure exactly what they'd do.

"Her condition is stable, but you really need to keep her under watch to make sure her temperature doesn't raise more." Doctor Carr replied handing the girls the sign out papers.

"What do we do it her temperature raises; put her in a cold shower?" Kat questioned Carr and received a nod as his reply. "Where do we take her?"

"Personally I think she needs to stay with either you or the guys." Nadia replied pushing the wheelchair. "I think that you guys will be able to protect her if who ever tries again." Kat agreed and they headed to the guys apartment. When they arrived, the guys still weren't there and neither was Alec so Kat picked the lock. They installed Meg in Alec's bedroom; it was only natural.

"Do you think he knows what happened?" Kat questioned searching for her phone to call him.

"I hope the guys told him because I sure as hell not telling him, he'll go nuts."

"Who'll go nuts?" Alec questioned walking in the apartment and staring at them wondering what they were doing here. Then he heard her whimper in pain and his head shot up towards his room. "What the fuck is this?" Kat and Nadia grabbed him by the arms before he brushed past them, which got him mad.

"Wait, before you go in there." Alec gave Kat a look to say 'whatever'. "She's been hurt bad, we didn't know where else to bring her." Then he saw the blood stained clothes on the counter, Nadia had taken them out just before he arrived to start washing them. That made his blood go cold. "We don't know what happened we found her like that and she hasn't woken up since." The girls let go of his arms and watched him walk into his room. They watched him go stand beside his bed and he honestly looked in as much pain as her.

"The guys went to try and see what happened." Nadia quietly said coming to stand beside him. "Umm... the doc says we have to watch her temperature and make sure it doesn't go up any more than it already is. If it does we have to put her in a cold shower and wait." Nadia added but still Alec wasn't responding to him.

He finally nodded and sat down in the chair that was in the corner. "I left her, I just left her crying. I could have stopped this if I'd stayed a little longer. I just left her." Alec was mumbling and seemed almost in tears.

"This isn't your fault." Both girls replied in unison.

"You couldn't have known about this." Kat added. She doubted it changed anything in Alec's mind. "We'll go and come back in a little..." Kat stopped and touched Meg's forehead. She was burning up, Nadia understood and went to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. The girls took Meg into the bathroom with Alec not far behind and stripped her out of the hospital gown.

When one foot touched the cold water, Meg woke up and threw herself away from the shower and girls. "It's too cold." she cried from her spot on the floor. Alec walked in only wearing his boxers. He'd heard Meg and knew they had to force her physically in. "Alec, please tell them no." Meg begged when she saw him enter the bathroom. He nodded and picked her up in his arms. Instead of heading out the door, he walked into the shower with her holding her tightly against him. She started kicking and screaming, trying to get out of his grip. The water was painfully cold but he continued to hold her against him tightly and she in return clung to him trying to take as much body heat that she could.

"Shh, it's almost over." Alec softly whispered in her ear. She was trembling against him and whimpering. Alec turned and closed the faucet before heading straight back to his bed and lowered her into it. He quickly wrapped her in the blankets and she snuggled against them. He walked out grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He was beyond frozen. The girls handed him a coffee they'd just made knowing he'd need one.

"You should get under some blankets yourself. Do you have any extra ones?" Nadia questioned watching him shacking on the chair.

"I'm alright, just going to drink this and go back." Alec turned his head towards his room. He wasn't leaving her side; he couldn't even if he wanted to. "Let me know if anything comes up." He said as he entered his room, but instead of sitting on the chair, he climbed into his bed and under the blankets. Meg almost climbed completely on him, clutching to him for dear life.

He nearly jumped out of the bed when her freezing hands crawled under his shirt. Feeling the warmth that was already returned to his body she crawled up and completely straddled him pushing his shirt up and pressing her cold naked body to his warm chest. Alec half sat up with her removing his top completely, laying back down pulling her with him. He covered them completely with the blanket and rubbed his hands all over her back creating heat. She quickly fell into a peaceful sleep and started purring like only Alec could make her do. Shortly after he followed suit and more or less napped wanting to be alert incase something happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Kat's cell rang as she closed Alec's bedroom door. "Hey." She greeted seeing Biggs name on the screen.

"Where are you at?" his tone seemed urgent.

"I'm at your place, what's wrong?" her soft tone from two seconds ago vanished and concern took its place.

"Can you come meet us at the old factory on 12th and 9th?" Biggs questioned and then add. "Whatever you do don't bring Nadia."

After hanging up Kat turned to Nadia and told her, she needed to leave for a while but she wanted her to stay here with Alec and Meg. "Sure, it's not a problem."

"Have Alec call my phone if he's looking for one of us." Kat added just before she walked out and closed the door. Nadia turned facing the rest of the apartment and simply stared at it. What could she possible do to keep her busy? She first started by doing the dishes because she needed the pots to make some dinner for when Meg would wake up. After she'd finished doing the dishes, she moved on to tidying the living room and then continued on to the whole apartment.

"Men in black SUV's stormed a girl's apartment and tried to kill her why?" Taylor yelled his question. Lydecker was tied and blindfolded to a chair in the middle of an abandoned factory.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to do with this." Lydecker replied, he was almost 100 sure that he was dealing with his kids. The way he'd been knocked out back at Meg's apartment. He'd never even heard them come in, that's how his kids worked. They were the best of the best, he was somewhat proud.

Using the back of his hand Biggs slapped it across Deck's face. "Don't fuckin' lie to us."

"Now that only means that you're either Alec or Biggs. You boys were always so angry." Deck replied feeling the stinging burn on his face. He remembered his two boys at their young age; they were always fighting with other unit leaders. They wanted to prove their unit was the best and they were successful but were never told so. "But I'm sure that 494 - Alec as you call yourselves, is with his Mate at the moment so that leaves you Biggs."

They were having a hard time with this. As much as they hated him and wanted to torture him, they knew it wouldn't work. This one man taught them the meaning and understanding of the word torture. They were sitting near the door talking about what to do. Could they honestly believe he hadn't planned the attack on Meg's place? He always said he loved his kids and could never hurt them, but they'd seen him kill one of their own as children. There was also the fact that he'd do anything to get them back, true that Meg wasn't one of his, but she was the product of two of them and that wasn't something you simply let escape.

"Holy shit!" Kat stumbled walking into the factory and seeing Lydecker there. "What the hell is going on?" Fear and anguish was sneaking up on her with all the things that happened at Manticore rushing back into her mind.

"Calm down." Biggs shot up and stood beside her. "We thought he had something to do with Meg's attack."

"How come." she questioned never taking her sights off the man who had tortured them.

"He was there." Biggs told her exactly what happened after they had left the hospital.

"He swears he had nothing to do with it and we sort of believe him." Taylor added still sitting on his chair.

He delicately crawled out from under her and out of bed and recovered her with the blankets. Standing watching her a few minutes, he knew he had to leave. She was in the clear now he could feel it. He could feel the way her heart was beating against him it was strong. Not like before when he'd first arrived, it had been weak. So weak he was scared she might not make it through the night.

Leaving her was hard, even if he wasn't ever really with her. The little that had been there's together, back at Manticore in her cell, in the solitaire cell where they'd finally really kissed and during her heat. Therefore, even if leaving her was hard, loving her was killing him. He needed to move on, find someone who wanted him. That couldn't be too difficult girls were throwing themselves at him all over the place.

Next time she'd see him she'd know he'd meant what he said. He'd find himself a nice girl and try to build a relationship and let her do the same. There would be no more playing around like this night. No, more at all he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"What happened in here?" Alec looked shocked, he wasn't sure he was still in his apartment. The place was spotless, no clothes thrown here and there, dirty dishes and extra pieces for their bikes.

"Oh, umm, well I got bored and thought I'd clean up a little since you boys obviously don't know how." Nadia teased at their lack of cleanliness. It didn't matter if they were 100 male or part animal and male they were all the same, slobs.

"Where's our stuff?" Alec questioned and his tone seemed angry. He realized this with Nadia's reaction to him. She suddenly seemed to slouch her shoulders and stopped looking at him directly. "Sorry, it's cool that you did this. It's just that, well where is it all exactly?"

"I've put Biggs and Taylor's things in their room and your stuff is in the box behind you. I didn't want to wake you or Meg up." Nadia reassured him that she hadn't thrown anything out except maybe some rotten food that she'd found here and there. "How is she doing?"

"She'll be fine. There is something I'd like to ask you." Alec waited for her to nod an okay. "Can you keep all of this, about me being here and doing what I did between us if she doesn't remember?"

"If that's what you want sure I can do that. But if I can ask why exactly?" she question wondering why he would want that.

"It's just the way I want it. Where are they others?" he wanted to change the subject. He was never one to share his feelings and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now with the best friend of the woman he loved. Nadia told him that he needed to call Kat's number.

They were sitting with Deck now and had taken the blindfold off. Lydecker told them everything he knew about what had happened at Meg's apartment. He was still working at Manticore but only to find out what they wanted with his kids. When he'd found out that the new director had ordered a secret agency to eliminate all Manticore products except for X5's he'd played their game. He needed inside access to be able to help them stay out of Manticore. He wasn't sure yet what they wanted other then Meg that is. That was why he was at her apartment, he'd come to try to warn her but had arrived too late.

The three X5's that had been with him for over 3 hours believed him, but Alec who'd shown up not long ago wasn't buying into his story. There was no way that this man was trying to help them. He was simply trying to buy their trust and then would capture them to bring them back. Nevertheless, he kept it all inside and played the game, acted as if he believed his commanding officer.

They agreed to release him and let him return to Manticore to continue his mission. They'd also given him Taylor's cell number to contact them with any information he would be able to get. They were also supposed to meet back up at this building in a week. Once he'd left, the others were about to head home but not Alec.

"Where you going?" Biggs questioned, it was the middle of the night, all bars and clubs were closed.

"Just call me once she's gone. Don't rush her out or anything let her have all the time she needs." Alec replied walking away from them and heading to Terminal City. He'd met a few other transgenic that were living there and had told him that it wasn't so bad. There were apartments and even some that were furnished, and the best benefit of all was that they were left alone from the ordinaries. They never came out there because of all the toxic chemicals that escaped after the pulse hit. He'd already picked out quarters for himself considering moving there on a permanent basis.


	11. Chapter 11

Kat's cell rang as she closed Alec's bedroom door. "Hey." She greeted seeing Biggs name on the screen.

"Where are you at?" his tone seemed urgent.

"I'm at your place, what's wrong?" her soft tone from two seconds ago vanished and concern took its place.

"Can you come meet us at the old factory on 12th and 9th?" Biggs questioned and then add. "Whatever you do don't bring Nadia."

After hanging up Kat turned to Nadia and told her, she needed to leave for a while but she wanted her to stay here with Alec and Meg. "Sure, it's not a problem."

"Have Alec call my phone if he's looking for one of us." Kat added just before she walked out and closed the door. Nadia turned facing the rest of the apartment and simply stared at it. What could she possible do to keep her busy? She first started by doing the dishes because she needed the pots to make some dinner for when Meg would wake up. After she'd finished doing the dishes, she moved on to tidying the living room and then continued on to the whole apartment.

"Men in black SUV's stormed a girl's apartment and tried to kill her why?" Taylor yelled his question. Lydecker was tied and blindfolded to a chair in the middle of an abandoned factory.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to do with this." Lydecker replied, he was almost 100 sure that he was dealing with his kids. The way he'd been knocked out back at Meg's apartment. He'd never even heard them come in, that's how his kids worked. They were the best of the best, he was somewhat proud.

Using the back of his hand Biggs slapped it across Deck's face. "Don't fuckin' lie to us."

"Now that only means that you're either Alec or Biggs. You boys were always so angry." Deck replied feeling the stinging burn on his face. He remembered his two boys at their young age; they were always fighting with other unit leaders. They wanted to prove their unit was the best and they were successful but were never told so. "But I'm sure that 494 - Alec as you call yourselves, is with his Mate at the moment so that leaves you Biggs."

They were having a hard time with this. As much as they hated him and wanted to torture him, they knew it wouldn't work. This one man taught them the meaning and understanding of the word torture. They were sitting near the door talking about what to do. Could they honestly believe he hadn't planned the attack on Meg's place? He always said he loved his kids and could never hurt them, but they'd seen him kill one of their own as children. There was also the fact that he'd do anything to get them back, true that Meg wasn't one of his, but she was the product of two of them and that wasn't something you simply let escape.

"Holy shit!" Kat stumbled walking into the factory and seeing Lydecker there. "What the hell is going on?" Fear and anguish was sneaking up on her with all the things that happened at Manticore rushing back into her mind.

"Calm down." Biggs shot up and stood beside her. "We thought he had something to do with Meg's attack."

"How come." she questioned never taking her sights off the man who had tortured them.

"He was there." Biggs told her exactly what happened after they had left the hospital.

"He swears he had nothing to do with it and we sort of believe him." Taylor added still sitting on his chair.

He delicately crawled out from under her and out of bed and recovered her with the blankets. Standing watching her a few minutes, he knew he had to leave. She was in the clear now he could feel it. He could feel the way her heart was beating against him it was strong. Not like before when he'd first arrived, it had been weak. So weak he was scared she might not make it through the night.

Leaving her was hard, even if he wasn't ever really with her. The little that had been there's together, back at Manticore in her cell, in the solitaire cell where they'd finally really kissed and during her heat. Therefore, even if leaving her was hard, loving her was killing him. He needed to move on, find someone who wanted him. That couldn't be too difficult girls were throwing themselves at him all over the place.

Next time she'd see him she'd know he'd meant what he said. He'd find himself a nice girl and try to build a relationship and let her do the same. There would be no more playing around like this night. No, more at all he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"What happened in here?" Alec looked shocked, he wasn't sure he was still in his apartment. The place was spotless, no clothes thrown here and there, dirty dishes and extra pieces for their bikes.

"Oh, umm, well I got bored and thought I'd clean up a little since you boys obviously don't know how." Nadia teased at their lack of cleanliness. It didn't matter if they were 100 male or part animal and male they were all the same, slobs.

"Where's our stuff?" Alec questioned and his tone seemed angry. He realized this with Nadia's reaction to him. She suddenly seemed to slouch her shoulders and stopped looking at him directly. "Sorry, it's cool that you did this. It's just that, well where is it all exactly?"

"I've put Biggs and Taylor's things in their room and your stuff is in the box behind you. I didn't want to wake you or Meg up." Nadia reassured him that she hadn't thrown anything out except maybe some rotten food that she'd found here and there. "How is she doing?"

"She'll be fine. There is something I'd like to ask you." Alec waited for her to nod an okay. "Can you keep all of this, about me being here and doing what I did between us if she doesn't remember?"

"If that's what you want sure I can do that. But if I can ask why exactly?" she question wondering why he would want that.

"It's just the way I want it. Where are they others?" he wanted to change the subject. He was never one to share his feelings and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now with the best friend of the woman he loved. Nadia told him that he needed to call Kat's number.

They were sitting with Deck now and had taken the blindfold off. Lydecker told them everything he knew about what had happened at Meg's apartment. He was still working at Manticore but only to find out what they wanted with his kids. When he'd found out that the new director had ordered a secret agency to eliminate all Manticore products except for X5's he'd played their game. He needed inside access to be able to help them stay out of Manticore. He wasn't sure yet what they wanted other then Meg that is. That was why he was at her apartment, he'd come to try to warn her but had arrived too late.

The three X5's that had been with him for over 3 hours believed him, but Alec who'd shown up not long ago wasn't buying into his story. There was no way that this man was trying to help them. He was simply trying to buy their trust and then would capture them to bring them back. Nevertheless, he kept it all inside and played the game, acted as if he believed his commanding officer.

They agreed to release him and let him return to Manticore to continue his mission. They'd also given him Taylor's cell number to contact them with any information he would be able to get. They were also supposed to meet back up at this building in a week. Once he'd left, the others were about to head home but not Alec.

"Where you going?" Biggs questioned, it was the middle of the night, all bars and clubs were closed.

"Just call me once she's gone. Don't rush her out or anything let her have all the time she needs." Alec replied walking away from them and heading to Terminal City. He'd met a few other transgenic that were living there and had told him that it wasn't so bad. There were apartments and even some that were furnished, and the best benefit of all was that they were left alone from the ordinaries. They never came out there because of all the toxic chemicals that escaped after the pulse hit. He'd already picked out quarters for himself considering moving there on a permanent basis.


	12. Chapter 12

When she woke up, she had expected him to still be there. She remembered vividly how he'd arrived and carried her in the shower when she protested against the others. She remembered falling asleep on him; feeling his heat and how comforting it was. The feel of his hands on her back soothing her before settling down on her lower back close to her bottom.

Then it hit her; hit her hard. His words coming back to mind. He hated her now, and she couldn't blame him. She'd played with him, unintentionally of course. Nonetheless, she had played with him. How could she make things right with him, she knew that even now if she'd find him and tell him she wanted to be with him there was no way he'd accept. The thought hurt her more than she liked to admit. Crawling out of his bed once again, with out him there as well, she found his shirt and his smell was fresh on it.

Coming to the door, she opened it quietly and saw the others asleep on the couch. Kat was cuddled on Biggs lap and her head rested on his shoulder; while he held her tightly in his arms and rested his head on top of hers. Nadia and Taylor were laying on the other couch sleeping while Taylor spoon her from behind holding her tightly as well. God how she wanted to be in one of those positions with Alec. But no, she was too afraid of him, too afraid of having a relationship with him and pushed him far away.

Not wanting to wake the couples up she went into the kitchen made a cup of coffee and headed back into the room. Sitting on the bed, she looked around and wondered what she was going to do now. She needed to find a place to stay. I want to stay here her mind answered the question. Finally not able to resist it any longer she picked up the phone on the nightstand and dialed his number.

"What's up?" he asked seeing the apartment number.

"It's me." she replied lamely, then wondered if he'd even recognize her voice. Her answer was quickly replied to.

"Is everything alright? Where are the others?" Alec panicked.

"No, everything is fine. The others are sleeping in the living room." Meg wasn't sure what to say to him now that she had him on the phone.

"Good." he was about to hang up but realized she'd called him and not the other way around. "What do you want Meg?" annoyance was heard in his voice and he didn't try to hide it.

"Was I bothering you?" he was simply being polite. "I can call back if I am." he always made her lose her train of thought. She could never think straight when he was around.

"No." again said with annoyance. "Do I have to play fifty questions?"

"I, umm, wanted to say thank you for watching me. I know that it wasn't easy, you know with what you said." Meg was stammering, she never stammered.

"Yes I know I'm the one that said it. Was that all or was there something else?" he wanted this to end even her voice was becoming too much for him. "Listen just rest some more and when the others wake up they'll check on you."

"Alec." She blurted afraid he'd hung up. Hearing only his breathing as a sign he was still there she went on. "I thought that you'd have been... I mean I wanted you to... argg I wish you'd have been here..." Hearing someone talking in the background on his end, she stopped.

"Alec, honey, come on I can't wait any longer." a female voice called to him. He'd covered the phone and said something she couldn't make out before returning to her.

"Never mind. Thanks for everything." Meg hung up. She couldn't believe she was about to tell him she'd wanted him to still be here when she woke up. That she couldn't stop thinking about him, his hands on her. Touching her and making her feel important. Now she knew for sure that he'd been serious when he'd yelled at her the night before. He's moving on, got tired of the little kid teasing him.

Laying down she curled up in his blanket and pillows taking in his scent for as long as she could before he returned and kicked her out. Now she knew for sure she wasn't going to be able to stay here with him. She had lost any chance possible; she just hoped she would be able to be friends with him.


	13. Chapter 13

A week had gone by and there hadn't been any other attacks. Alec never returned to his apartment except to go and get his clothes and personal belongs. He'd gone when Meg was out. He'd left her his clothes that she loved, kind of like a security blanket for her. That's the impression he got anyway.

When she'd returned and seen that he'd come get his things like a thief she'd been mad. She knew she'd hurt him, yet he was shoving it in her face. When she saw that he'd left her his clothes that she loved, she suddenly felt like she'd been gutted all over again. They others tried to reassure her that it was a coincidence that he'd been by while she was out. She'd simply brushed them off telling them not to try to cover for him. He wasn't man enough to face her and now she knew she'd made the right choice by not giving him a chance.

Everyone had started working at Jam Pony; they had all decided that staying close together was the best option. At least until they knew who was after Meg. To everyone's surprise, Alec had accepted without complaining.

When Meg and Alec were in the same room together whether at work or Jam Pony you could feel the tension. You could actually cut it with a knife. Although most of the aggression was coming from Alec, Meg didn't shy away from giving her two-cent. They fought over everything, always trying to push the others buttons.

Just like tonight, the girls were having a good time dancing. When they returned to the table for a drink smart aleck was definitely present. "You know you should work at the Blow Fish Tavern with Meg."

"Shut up, Alec." Kat replied. The other guys smirked, they didn't think he meant it in a bad way. It could have been a compliment with the way they danced.

"No, but I just thought that moves like those were illegal in regular bars." Alec retorted making sure, they understood his point. He wasn't saying it nicely, they were acting like sluts on the dance floor. He was surprised that Biggs and Taylor didn't tell their girls to stop it.

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Meg questioned annoyed. What exactly was he trying to say? Was his comment only directed at her?

"Exactly what I said." he snapped back.

"You don't seem to have a problem with the ones you bring home." Meg threw it in his face.

"That's exactly why I bring them home." Alec smirked. He was actually lucky her fist didn't connect with his jaw.

Meg turned to the girls and smiled, "Then ladies I guess we're doing alright because I work at the Blow Fish Tavern. Yet he wasn't able to get me to go home with him." Biggs and Taylor chocked on their beer, the girls eyes almost bulged out and Meg walked away. She wanted to end this conversation and headed for the bar to get a refill for their pitcher.

"Relax dude, you had that one coming." Taylor held onto Alec when he tried to go after Meg.

"Stupid little bitch, she doesn't know who she's dealing with." Alec spat he was beyond pissed.

"Oh, pipe down already." Kat got right in his face. "She knows she fucked up. Just leave her alone already." If Nadia had been brave enough to smack an X5 across the head, she'd have done it at that moment. Kat too realized she'd screwed up and hoped he didn't notice.

"What did you just say?" he questioned hearing her but not understanding its meaning. "She fucked up what?" he wasn't sure but it felt like his heart had skipped a beat hearing those words.

"She means that she fucked up by pissing you off. She knows that's never a good thing." Nadia jumped in and wondered if she'd done the right thing. Seeing the glint of hope Alec had in his eye disappeared, she hated the situation her and the rest of the gang were in.

Turning around Alec sought to find where she was and spotted her chatting with some guy. They seemed to be flirting and this he was simply not ready for. "I'm going home. I'll see you all tomorrow at work." No one said anything to stop him.

Meg was on her way back when she saw him heading in her direction. "What a shame, you leaving?" He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to strangle her. Grabbing her by the arms tightly, jerked her towards him, and made her drop the pitcher of beer.

"Listen kid. I don't know what it is you are trying to do, but if you don't stop..." he stopped seeing the look in her eye as she stared at him, utter and complete fear. "Just stop it, whatever it is." he added softer. He released her and turned his back on her to go.

"Why don't you want me anymore?" that made him stop and slightly turn to look at her. "Why weren't you there when I woke up? I'm sorry." Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She ran towards the bathroom, she couldn't believe she'd blurted that out. In the bathroom, she was mentally kicking her ass while rinsing her face with cool water.

She was suddenly pushed back into one of the stalls and up against its wall. Lips were crashing down on hers forcefully, begging her to open up. She did and instantly felt his tongue slide into her mouth searching for hers, massaging everywhere on its way. She felt his hands slide under her top and slide their way up to her breast giving them a little squeeze before attacking her nipples.

Glad she'd decided to wear a skirt tonight because that made it easier to wrap her legs around his hips. She was hanging onto his shoulders almost shuddering then with the force and passion of his kiss and simple handling of her breasts. One of his hands slide down her side heading towards the back only to suddenly grab her ass and massage it hard.

He wanted her, he needed her and hearing her moan from his touches told him, he was going to have her. She nearly jumped out of his arms feeling a finger slide into her panties to grab hold and yank them off her in one movement. She struggled against him trying to untie his belt and jeans, it proved difficult as he kept pushing himself onto her and slamming her on the wall. "Alec baby, you've got to slow down." he thought she was talking too much and he didn't want to talk right now. He only wanted to feel, feel her warmth wrapping him completely. His lips found hers again, her bottom lip split and blood was leaking from it. He was biting her roughly, pouring all the pent-up frustrations into every bite.

Finally freeing him of his pants, she noticed his wasn't wearing boxers. He didn't let her handle him in anyway, wrapping his arms around the outside of her thighs, he spread her more open and thrust himself into her. "Ahh... Jesus Alec... Ahhh..." she had started telling him to slow down but his thrust were sending shivers all over her body and her brain turned to mush. Meg grinded her hips against him trying to slow his pace down, if he did not she would cum within minutes.

Soon though the power of his thrusts were hurting her, she was getting pleasure all the same but now it was more pain then anything. "Alec, baby, you're hurting me." she half moaned and complained. He could hear her but he couldn't gain control of himself right away. He needed her to cum for him, just once and then he'd be okay. She groaned in pain and pleasure at the same time, trying to assure him she understood.

"Cum for me kitten, I want to hear you purr." Alec grunted feeling his balls tighten. Hearing him call her kitten again sent her over the edge.

"YESSSS... Alec, ahhhh God yess." Meg screamed throwing her arms around his neck, as his hands were not supporting her anymore but rested against the wall entering her deeper touching her cervix. She nearly came again at the feeling. He slowed his thrusts but never completely stopped, he refused to let her come completely off her high.

She'd heard the bathroom door open and tried to still his movements. "Stop, someone is there." she whispered holding in a moan. He didn't care who was there, he didn't care that anyone knew what he was doing. Hell, if she hadn't come into the bathroom he'd have fucked her on the dance floor. Feeling her struggle with him to stop he thrust deeper and faster into her pushing on her cervix. When he was completely in to the hilt he stopped and grinded his hips in a circular motion. "Ummm, don't stop." she moaned almost in a scream.

Alec made her cum two more times, again never letting her come completely off her high. That only made her last orgasm even stronger; add the fact that he finally released himself in her. His seed warming her insides. She could not speak, moan or scream. It was too intense, she'd never felt anything like that. Not even when she was in heat. Maybe it was because he was and X5 and the others weren't but somehow she just knew it was simply because it was him.

When he came, it was simply because he couldn't hold back anymore. He'd wanted her for too long now that his restrain was limited. Next time he promised himself to last longer and give her even better sex. He promised himself to make her purr during the whole thing. When he'd heard her purr the satisfaction he felt was unexplainable, he started getting hard immediately again. He knew though that she was sore, the position they were in wasn't the best. In addition, he hadn't been very delicate with his thrusting almost at a blur. "I love hearing you purr." He was kissing her lips, chin, eyes and everything he could think to kiss. "Don't ever forget that you're my kitten now." Settling her down on her legs, he pulled his jeans back up. Seeing her panties on the floor, he picked them up and smirked. "These are mine." He pushed them into his pocket. Kissing her one last time, he quickly left afterwards.

After fixing herself up, she headed back to her friends table and saw that Alec was not there. "Girl, where the hell have you... "Nadia started but seeing how flushed and content her friend was she realized what happened. "Oh my God. You guys totally fucked." Meg wanted to crawl under a table she was embarrassed. That totally caught Kat's attention from her position on Biggs and stopped kissing him. Then she smirked looking behind Meg, Alec was on his way over with a pitcher of beer. Sitting down no one seemed to know what to say. Was this a good thing or not that had happened.

Seeing Kat who was sitting on Biggs obviously they'd been kissing, he got an idea. This would give the answer to everyone's question. "Come here." Alec grabbed Meg, pulled her onto him in a straddling position pressing her ass tightly against his still slightly hard shaft, and nibbled on her lips before deepening it into a heated kiss. She complied without hesitating. Not able to help herself she purred and felt him shift under her. "Kitten, you'll be the end of me tonight." Alec growled into her ear.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking out in only his jeans Taylor looked at him and smirked. "Now I understand the screams." they all laughed before Alec punched him in the arm.

"Shut up. You should see her body. Wait no, I'll kill you first." Alec added quickly thinking about it.

"Easy, wouldn't dare." Biggs replied for the both of them. "So you moving back in?"

"No." he poured himself a cup of coffee and turned to see the two of them staring at him. "I'm not going to crowd her. I just got her; the last thing I want to do is put too much in her plate." If it had been only up to him, he'd move back in today even, but even if she wanted him in her bed, technically his, she wasn't ready to have him as her boyfriend or mate. She proved that a few hours ago when she didn't bite him.

"Are you going to tell her about Lydecker?" Biggs questioned and before Alec could answer his bedroom door opened and Meg walked out wearing only his shirt.

"Morning." the three guys said and she simply nodded avoiding eye contact with all of them heading straight to the other side of the counter and grabbing a cup on the top cupboard.

The guys looked at Alec and he shrugged, getting up he walked behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her pressing her against him. "What's wrong?" he feared asking but knew he had to.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Do you regret anything about yesterday?" He gave her a questioning look. "You know, about us." she whispered shyly.

"NO!" he answered angrily. How could she think that? He'd been trying to get with her ever since he'd met her. "Do I look like someone who regrets anything?" he asked his tone softer now as he kissed her lightly.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that every time I wake up you're gone." she giggled feeling his hands lift the shirt she was wearing and tickling under her breast. "Alec stop." she couldn't believe he was doing that with Biggs and Taylor behind him not too far away. Realizing she wasn't wearing panties his hands traveled downwards bringing the shirt down as well. Kissing her to cover a moan he knew would escape her lips as his fingers spread her folds and rubbed against her clit. Hearing her moan and shiver got him hard faster then he'd expected.

"I want you now." He stated picking up speed feeling her shudder against him and mumbled no as she tried to push him away. Being stronger, he pushed her back to the counter and crushed his body to her. "Yes." he lifted her and sat her on the edge of the counter at a perfect height for him. One thing he didn't like was being told no, another thing he realized now was he didn't like was being denied access to her.

"Oh my God, stop. Right now, the guys are right there." Meg was shocked to see him shrug his shoulders and start to unbuckle his belt and jeans. "You're nuts." Meg blurted moving to the side to get off but Alec was quicker, pulled her back, and entered her. "Ahh..." she covered her mouth with her hands and looked over his shoulder to the guys.

It was useless, they turned in their direction. Smirking and shacking their heads they got up and headed to their room. Probably to keep the girls from coming out right away. Alec was slamming into her at a fast pace now that they were alone. Meg's hands instinctively went to Alec ass and held on pulling him closer to her. She was moaning louder and louder. She was trying hard to cover it up but Alec wasn't helping the situation with his movements and touch's. Lifting her off the counter he turned to his side and pushed her on the wall and thrust deep into her a few more times before cumming and growling bringing Meg with him.

Once they'd come back down and he was sure she'd be able to stand he lowered her on her feet. Seeing the look on her face, he knew what she was thinking. "Oh, come on. They didn't see anything. Next time don't look so sexy." He turned to walk away from her but stopped and turned facing her again. "Oh and word of advice don't ever say no to me again."

Watching him walk away, she was stunned. Stunned about what just happened and stunned to what he'd just told her. Who did he think he was? If she wanted to say no, she would say no. Heading to the room to change she wondered if she should test him and deny him at some point. Coming back out she saw the others there but not him. They told her he'd left to go and change clothes and that he'd meet them at work.


	15. Chapter 15

They actually arrived at Jam Pony on time, it was a miracle yet somehow Normal didn't think that it was worth not giving them a speech about it. She wondered why he continued to talk when he knew no one was listening to him.

"Normal seriously, do you honestly believe we've ever heard a word you say." Meg questioned stopping him in the middle of his rant.

"You missy-miss are just like your mother. Disrespectful and annoying, you are lucky that I don't fire your petite ass on the spot." Normal started venting directly on her as Alec was walking in.

Immediately he spotted Meg and Normal and heard something about firing her petite ass. He growled low and headed straight for them. Biggs jumped in front of him and pushed him a few steps back. "Easy there, don't go doing something stupid. He's not really going to fire her."

"Get out of my way." Alec never took his eyes off Normal, he wanted to go there and ripe his eyes out. He'd never hated someone so much in so little time.

"You have to promise to stay calm we can't go around acting like the animals we are." Biggs replied holding onto Alec until he nodded. Being released he almost blurred to Meg and stood behind her wrapping his arms possessively around her waist.

She nearly jumped out of her skin feeling him snake his arms around but she didn't need to turn and see who it was she knew it was him. "What's going on?" he asked with disdain in his voice that couldn't be mistaken.

The look Alec shot Normal made his skin crawl and he replied that there was nothing going on before he turned and headed back to the dispatch. Meg turned in Alec's arms and saw something she'd only seen once when she'd thrown her bottle at him back at Manticore.

"Alec what's wrong?" she dared question and wondered if she'd done anything but doubted it since he'd fucked her senseless the last time he saw her. "Did I do something?"

"He ever talk to you like that again and he'll know exactly what a transgenic is." Alec gritted his teeth, he was having the hardest time controlling himself and trying to calm down.

"Oh please stop." Meg pushed on his stomach to get out of his grip and walk away, which only angered Alec more as he pulled her back to him and gripped her arms tightly. "Ow, you're hurting me."

"Don't ever defy me like that again in public." Alec warned pushing her away from him once he'd made his point clear and walked away. Meg could only stand there and stare at his back as he headed towards the guys near the lockers.

"Come on, we've got to talk." Kat pulled her towards the lunchroom where they went to sit with Nadia and OC.

"What did I do?" Meg was stunned, she honestly didn't understand and that made Kat feel bad for her. These were all the reasons Meg didn't want a relationship with Alec she didn't know enough about her kind. She didn't know that she'd just undermined his authority and worst she'd made him look less than the Alpha male he was.

"He'll calm down. When he's like that you can't just go and say things like that or push him away." Kat explained.

"But I…" Meg started but Kat wasn't done.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it. You need to understand that if Alec feels you are threatened he'll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing happens to you, even if it's just about a job. Plus you pushed him away and told him to stop in front of everyone. Kinda gets to a guys pride." Kat finished and wanted to laugh and cry at the same time from Meg's expression.

"I've got to say I'm sorry." Meg got up and headed towards the lockers before anyone could say anything. "Alec." She called coming to stand behind him. All the guys turned to her and stared while Alec kept his back to her, obviously still pissed. "Can we talk… alone." She added seeing the guys still sitting there.

No one budged and it aggravated her. 'God he's suck a big dork.' She wanted to scream. Moving to stand in front of him, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him as her lips found his and started licking them. She gave little kisses all over until she reached his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't know." She found his lips again and this time his claimed hers and his hands grabbed her ass and hoisted her further up.

He never thought she'd come over to him and then when she did it did absolutely nothing to calm him at first but then when she'd thrown herself at him and apologized the fire within him melted away.

Feeling her wrap her legs around his waist, he moved them to behind the lockers and pinned her to the wall. "Now you're shy about people seeing me." Meg giggled feeling his hands tickle her sides as they found their way up to her breast.

"Biggs and Taylor I don't care because they aren't really looking." He nibbled hard on her lips and pulled away slowly. "As for these other horny bastards they'd do anything to get a glimpse of what's now mine." He growled the last words.

She moaned when he growled she couldn't help it, the way it turned her on automatically. "That is so sexy… umm but we have to stop." She kissed him.

"Yes we do before I can't stop myself and pound into you." Alec rubbed himself hard on her showing her how hard he was for her.

"Oh my God don't you ever get tired or I don't know sore or something?" Meg blushed feeling him as he continued to rub himself on her going faster and faster as if he was trying to make himself cum.

"Don't you wish?" He pulled away abruptly and brought her back down. "Now get, before I change my mind." Meg swayed her hips at him and took off as he reached out to grab her.

"She managed to get away from you?" Taylor teased as Alec turned the corner to find them. "Our leader is slowing down." Both Taylor and Biggs burst out laughing watching Alec roll his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Biggs cell phone rang as they were entering Crash. "Hello gorgeous." He answered seeing Kat's name on caller ID.

"Hey, I've got to talk to Alec but his phone is off." Kat said still wondering how she'd gotten herself into this mess. She heard the phone being shuffled around and Alec come on the line. "Hey, I don't know how to tell you this but I thought you'd want to know before you came home."

"What is it?" Alec questioned and when Kat hesitated, he got impatient. "What has she done now?" this could only be about Meg if she was stalling like this.

"She's moved out." Kat blurted out pulling the phone away from her ears afraid he'd yell. "Hello?" she asked but the line was dead. "He's on his way and you so owe me big time." Meg smiled at her and closed the door as she walked out.

It didn't take him more then five minutes to reach the apartment from Crash; he'd broken every speed limit on his way. Storming into the apartment, he stood frozen on the spot. Meg was standing there trying her hardest not to laugh at him. "Where do you think you're going?" he questioned still not understand why she was almost laughing.

"No where silly." Meg walked up to him, stood on her toes, and kissed him. "I wanted to get you back for this morning." She confessed.

He released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "You had me scared." He picked her up, went to the sofa, and sat down with her on him. "I don't want you going back to your apartment until we find out who attacked you." He made a mental note to get her and Kat back for this little scare.

"Yeah but I can't stay here forever you'll want your room back eventually." Meg said trying to see what he'd say.

"Meg you know that I don't live here anymore. You can officially call this your apartment from now on." She didn't hide her disappointed look fast enough. "Hey that doesn't change anything between us." He tried to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Well what if one night you aren't here and some guy hits on me and I don't stop him?" she was angry with him and didn't think about what she'd just said.

"You fuckin' better never bring another guy here to be with you. You're mine and everyone knows that you better get that into your thick skull." Alec yelled startling her and suddenly feeling the need to show her she was his.

He flipped them over so he was on her and spread her legs open. He kissed her roughly and was gripping her breast the same way. One of his hands slid down to her waistband and ripped her jeans open forcing them down with her underwear. He forced two fingers in her as he bit on her neck on his mark. She yelled and tried to stop him. "Alec, don't please." He wasn't hearing her and her hands were aggravating him.

"Stop." He yelled pinning her arms above her head as he did that he released his hold on her thigh, which gave her the opportunity to knee him in the groin. He doubled over and fell to the floor to which she took the chance and ran into his room and closed the door locking it. Quickly she shoved the chair under the handle blocking any way to get in. "Open the door now Meg." He said in a threatening voice as he punched the door. She hid in the closet trying to block out his pounding and yelling until finally everything was quiet. She never opened the door until she heard the other voices later during the night, opening the door she saw he wasn't there and started crying.

"What the hell?" they asked and sat down with her in the kitchen. They kept trying to get whatever was bothering her out of her but she refused to talk.

Alec walked in and she jumped out of her chair and started for the door again. Alec blurred to her and stopped her before she could slam the door in his face. "Please get him out." Meg begged the others and saw no one move.

No one knew what to do they stood there staring at Meg seriously afraid then Alec who'd clearly given them a look to mind their business as he pushed Meg into the room and slammed the door behind them.

They could hear shouting from the room and things breaking. "Get away from me." Meg yelled throwing a lamp at his head.

He ducked and continued towards her. "I'm sick of your games." Alec yelled just as loud. The others couldn't help but sit there and listen wondering what was going on. "When are you going to understand that you can't play these games with me?"

"I wasn't playing anything I wanted to know why I'm only yours. I never said I'd sleep with anyone else and then you attacked me. You were hurting me you stupid ass." Meg yelled and threw the last lamp that was there.

"You were playing and you know that. You're mine because I claimed you and if you know what's good for you you'll never look at another guy again and I didn't attack you. If I want you I'm gonna have you anytime, anywhere and anyhow." Alec said a little calmer he knew that if he wanted her to calm down he needed to act as if he was calmer.

In the kitchen the guys were cheering for Alec, he was right in everyway possible. The girls were on both sides, Kat understood all the points Alec made but also understood Meg since she didn't know everything about mates. Nadia was a little overwhelmed and staring at Taylor wondering if he was going to be like that with her too.

They heard Meg tell him to stop she didn't want and then they heard her moan and moan and continue on that path and took that as their cue to stop eaves dropping.


	17. Chapter 17

Sneaking into the room Biggs' mouth fell open seeing the couple sprawled out on the bed. It was actually a turn on and he realized he was blushing. Both were completely naked Meg was on her back and Alec on her and between her legs. His head rested over her breast and his right hand was gripping her hip tightly, Biggs could tell it was tight because Alec's knuckles were white from the pressure. Meg seemed comfortable the way she was and Biggs even noticed that she had a hand between their bodies at Alec's stomach moving around playing with him or something he couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen even if it involved Alec naked.

"You're staring and I don't like it." Alec said calmly eyes still closed trying to concentrate on Meg's purring. "This better be good."

"He called meetings in 45 at the warehouse." Biggs said and quickly turned closing the door behind him.

Alec lifted his head and looked at Meg asleep and peaceful and smirked, 'If I have to get up so does she.' He thought and quickly inserted two fingers in her and twisted them around. Startled she gasped and tried to stop him until her mind cleared itself of sleep.

"Wha… what arrrr…what are you doing?" she bite her lips and arched into him spreading her legs apart more. Alec kissed, licked and nibbled his way down to her center flicking his tongue over her already sensitive bud. "Ahhhh."

He bit on her bud and held it pulling lightly. She started wiggling around trying to move away from him the sensation was literally too much, she was tingling all over her body and already seeing white, Alec pinned her down with his free hand and quickened his pace with the other already in her. Still nibbling on her bud, he growled sending vibrations to it and Meg moaned, screamed or both possibly as she gripped the bed sheets on either side her eyes tightly shut as a wave of pleasure shot through her whole body.

"Ohhh, please Alec, please." She was panting and begging him, she needed him in her needed to find release.

"Morning…" he was kissing her now, "Kitten." He laughed feeling her hands guiding him to her opening. "I've got to go soon." He added getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh no you don't." she jumped up and hurried to sit straddling him and kissing his chin. "We have plenty of time, come on." She lifted herself and placed his shaft quickly at her opening.

"Kitten you know I last a long time and we don't have that kind of time." Alec kissed her forehead as he got up and deposited her onto the bed. Meg was speechless and stunned staring at him as he put his clothes on and exited the room.

'Pffftttt, I don't care I want him now.' Meg mentally complained and threw one of his huge shirts on and strolled out of the room. Everyone was already awake and sitting at the table, which left no other chair for her. Without saying anything, she went around the counter, poured herself a coffee, and then leaned on the counter chit chatting with Kat and Nadia.

"Come sit with me." Alec called to her and actually had to wait before she acknowledged him. "Kitten, you mad?" he had to ask. 'She's gonna make me pay for this.' He thought as she headed towards him and plopped down hard on him causing him to wince.

She wiggled around a little until she'd gotten his little soldier slightly at attention and near her center. He'd placed his hands on her inner thighs trying to spread her legs more over his thighs but she refused and swatted his hands away. He let her be but placed his hands on her hips massaging her. 'Bastard, he knows how much I like that… ow.' She twisted her head to look at him feeling pain as he massaged. She glanced down at where his hand was on her hip and lifted her shirt so she could see a huge black and blue bruise. Glancing down as well Alec realized what he'd done during the night and looked up at Meg with a sheepish look. This only made Meg more determined to make him suffer.

Wiggling more around she hide her smirk and turned her head to look at him. "Stop that you're hurting me." She quickly turned before he could give her that look saying 'whatever.' When he didn't stop, she wiggled more and slightly jumped hitting his shaft making him stutter. "I said stop it hurts." And he released that side of her hip but continued with the other only under the shirt now and he was ever so slowly moving towards her inner thigh.

Her breathing quickened and she started panicking; this wasn't how things were supposed to be she was the one trying to turn him on. She was feeling somehow stupid that she couldn't even manage to turn him on. She didn't know what he liked other than hearing her purr or when she tickled his stomach.

Getting up she tried to move from him but he stopped her and held her in place; she turned to face him and smiled sweetly. She bent over a little and whispered in his ear, "Do you really have to go?" he chuckled sitting her on him so she could face him and he kissed her.

"Why do you want me to stay?" he questioned innocently smirking at the guys as the girls rolled their eyes at him.

She didn't reply but purred in his ear then licked it making his eyes roll towards the back of his head. "We go in ten minutes." Taylor laughed drinking the rest of his coffee. Meg continued to purr and lick his ear as her hand tickled where his barcode was.

"Kitten…" Alec had to swallow before continuing, "Don't be like this." He wanted to throw her onto the kitchen table and make her scream as he did everything that could come to mind. She grabbed his member through his jeans and squeezed tightly, which made him thrust up and growl deeply.

"Alright well I'll see you later I guess." Meg jumped up and moved out of his reach. He didn't move he wasn't sure that he could and watched her head towards the counter where the other girls were making more coffee and talking.

Biggs tapped him on the shoulder and Alec nodded getting up and started to follow him. Stopping he turned around and went to Meg, twisting her around he forced her lips open with his tongue French kissing her deeply as he inserted two fingers in her swallowing her cries. Stepping away from her as she panted he sucked on his fingers and smirked at her before closing the door.

"Wow, I think you need a cold shower." Nadia laughed and sidestepped Meg's hand swat. They talked for a while about how unfair it was that he always got the upper hand on every situation. Meg realized she seriously needed to get to know Alec, what he liked and disliked although she already had a good idea that he very much disliked when she said no to him or mentioned her with other men.


	18. Chapter 18

Lydecker was already waiting for them when they arrived, and again he was alone. Somehow, they couldn't bring themselves to trust him further than they could throw him. As they approached him, they couldn't help but noticed the worried look he carried.

"I've got some bad news." He said to them as they all sat down.

"When does anything that deals with you sound like good news?" Taylor replied sarcastically.

Lydecker nodded signaling his understanding. "There's a new player, Ames White, hired to take you and all transgenics out." The guys didn't react to the news somehow it he hadn't told them that then they'd have been worried.

"What else is it? You still seem bothered by all of this?" Alec questioned.

"There's something about this guy that's not right. I don't know what it is but I intend to find out." Lydecker replied handing them a file he'd been holding. Opening it Alec read it and then raised his brows.

"There's nothing here but a name." he said wondering what the other was playing.

"Exactly, that was all I could find about White in all the files that I could hack into." Lydecker explained. The meeting lasted another ten minutes before they split up with talk about another meeting soon.

When they arrived at the apartment, the girls were all gone and no note could be found. Biggs tried Kat's cell first and got no reply then the same for Taylor and Alec. "Now what are they up too?" Taylor questioned finding this curious that neither one of them would answer.

"I'm sure it's nothing good." Biggs replied already imagining the worst. Then they decided that since the girls wanted to go out and not let them know where they were they'd do the same. The strip club seemed like the best idea except that they didn't go to the one where Meg worked incase she'd be there.

"So how long we going to make them wonder where we are?" Nadia questioned also wondering if it was normal for the room to be spinning.

"I'm thinking we go home. I'm feeling kind of loopy." Meg replied honestly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this from drinking. They must have drunk a lot because suddenly they all burst out laughing.

"Yeah let's go watch one of their movies. I heard them leave about thirty minutes ago." Kat said walking out of their neighbors' apartment. They hadn't gone far wanting to see the boys' reaction, but they'd gotten bored and decided to get drunk. They all got up and with great difficulty made it to their apartment without waking every person in the building.

After struggling to get changed, Meg decided on simply wearing a tight undershirt and her underwear. She grabbed the throw blanket that sat on Alec's chair and wrapped it around herself as she headed out into the living room. Again, they burst out laughing as they all saw how they'd dressed, plopping down on the sofa, they rummaged through their movies and found nothing that they wanted.

"I'm actually feeling tired and the need to pass out." Kat confessed yawning.

"Same here." Nadia said.

"Totally." Meg added stretching. Then she had a thought, not a good one for some but for herself she thought it was pretty good. "I'm going to call Alec." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello." Alec answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Hi." Meg replied trying to mask her voice. Kat and Nadia covered their mouth to muffle their giggles. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a blowjob. Who is this?" Alec questioned eyeing a pretty blonde doing a dance for some old man.

"Must not be a good one since you answered your phone." Meg mouthed what he'd said to the girls. "I'm actually having a party here too."

"What kind of party?" Finally, Alec looked at the caller ID.

"An orgy actually and I was hoping to find a gorgeous guy to join us." Meg said as Nadia and Kat started moaning in the background. Meg almost choked she was trying to cover her laughter. "What do you say?"

"Sounds interesting." Alec replied smirking. Once he'd focused long enough on the voice, he knew who it was. She couldn't fool him for long but he wanted to see how far she'd go, and maybe find out where she was. "I've got some friends with me."

"The more the merrier." She couldn't help but wonder if he was playing with her in pretending he didn't know. She mouthed to Kat to give her another phone. Dialing his number, she waited.

"Hold on their gorgeous I've got another line." Alec said changing lines. "Hello?" he noticed the caller ID said 'Crib'.

"Hey Alec it's me." Meg used her regular voice. "I hope you aren't looking for us."

"Not really no, we thought you'd gone out on a girl's night." Alec said and then quickly switched lines. "Hey you still there."

"For you always, so are you coming or not?" Meg wanted to laugh at how he was trying to find her out. Again, he switched lines.

"Alec, oh my God Kat that bastard hung up on me." Meg yelled a little and Kat tried to sound serious when she replied 'what?'

"No kitten I'm here." Alec spoke louder so she'd hear him. "I'm sorry I dropped the phone."

"Where are you? I want you to come home and play with me." Meg smirked, "Please and I promise to let you do whatever you want to me." She laughed when Nadia and Kat gave her a worried glance and shook their heads no.

"Oh really? That seriously sounds very interesting." Alec sighed thinking of all the possibilities. "But kitten I'm out with the guys right now can you wait a little longer?"

"NO! I want you now or never." Meg acted upset and hung up on him. Alec cursed and switched lines.

"I'm sorry are you still there kitten." He asked.

"Who's kitten? I like it and maybe I'll let you call me that if you're a good boy." Meg replied she'd almost hung up the wrong phone and stalled when he'd started talking to his new friend or so he thought.

"Hold on. Hey Taylor the girls are home why don't you call and see if their alright Meg sounded a little upset just now when she called me. Yeah sorry so where were we?" Alec questioned hoping to hear his house phone ring any minute now.

Meg in a panic closed the ringer and threw the phone to Kat. Grabbing it, she saw the light flash on it and ran to a room away from Meg. "Hello." Kat said into the phone.

"Hey it's me Taylor, is Nadia…" she heard Alec say something and then shuffling. "Hey its Alec can I talk to Meg?" he asked still holding his cell to his ear.

"Now who's Meg? First it's kitten and now Meg you know if you don't want to have fun tonight then fine just say so instead of playing around." Meg said on one phone while on the other Kat was saying.

"I'm sorry Alec, I don't know what you said to her but when she hung up she was pissed and mentioned something about finding a real man."

"Hold on." He said into his cell and into Taylor's, "What the fuck do you mean a real man?" now he was panicking. What if he wasn't talking to Meg on his cell phone. "I'm not coming, thought you were someone else." He hung up his cell and concentrated on Kat. "Where did she go and what guy?"

"I don't know ask her tomorrow or whenever it is exactly that she's going to come back. That is if she does." Kat said and hung up running to Meg and laughing. She told her what she said and Meg suddenly felt panic crawl and settle over her.

"Are you insane? Last time I mentioned another guy he fuckin' attacked me and… shit this isn't good." Meg was trying to think when her cell started ringing. "One guess on who that is." She answered the call but didn't speak.

"You fuckin' better get your ass back home." Alec warned her trying not to actually scream as he paid for his drinks and headed out of the club.

"Or else what Alec. What are you seriously going to do?" Meg asked rolling her eyes feeling brave since he was elsewhere.

"You know what I'll do." Alec growled into the phone. "Kitten I promise that I will mutilate anyone who lays a finger on you. As for you it won't be pretty." Alec hung up and got onto his motorcycle heading home. Meg wondered if she should leave and stay away until he calmed down or face him. She went into their room and lay on the bed to try and stop the spinning. She quickly fell asleep still hearing the other girls laughing in the living room.

When Alec walked in Kat and Nadia stopped talking and laughing and just stared at him like deer caught in headlights. "Are you guys drunk?" Alec simply had to ask, he'd never seen that before. He received his answer when all they did was start laughing. Suddenly he got the whole thing, Meg was probably like them and the phone calls and everything it had been them playing around.

Opening his door, he saw her passed out on the bed or at least half of her was on it. She was on her stomach with her head hanging off the bed and her legs spread eagle in the middle of the bed. He smirked and closed the door, stripping out of his clothes he crawled into bed pulling her in a proper position.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Meg asked feeling dizzy trying to focus but everything was moving. "You can't be here my boyfriend is going to kill you." She mumbled something else too but seriously didn't make a lick of sense.

"It's me kitten don't worry and go back to sleep."

"ALEC." She yelled and crawled onto him bringing her face directly over his. "They are after me because I have her blood." She mumbled and fell on his chest passing out again.


	19. Chapter 19

He couldn't sleep after what she'd told him, he kept trying to figure out what she meant. He stayed with her the whole night watching her; he couldn't believe his luck that he'd finally gotten her. He was very lucky and although wondered why she'd finally given in to him.

She slept rather peacefully occasionally she'd mumble things that he couldn't make out but figured it wasn't anything important because she didn't look stressed.

When morning came, he was already in the kitchen when she came out of the room. With the expression on her face, he could only think she felt like shit. "Morning kitten." He said loudly and she gave him a dirty look. "Have fun last night?"

"Shhh." She said ignoring the rest of his babbling. He knew she felt like she was dying and here he was being an ass. She hated him at this specific moment.

"We need to talk about something." Alec started but stopped when she slammed her cup on the table.

"Look I'm sorry I teased you last night. I know you hate that and I promise never to do it again. Now could you please SHUT UP!" Meg yelled the last part going back into her room and slamming the door closed. She seriously didn't want to hear his lectures right now.

She was surprised when the door didn't burst open. She heard him talking to the others for a while before hearing he was leaving and would be in TC. After hearing the door closed, she came out of the room to see that he'd really left without saying goodbye or even a kiss.

She avoided everyone else for the whole day; she didn't want to talk to anyone about anything.

When Alec arrived at TC, he headed straight to the command post they had arranged. "Morning boss." Digs said seeing him.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not the boss?" Alec laughed, they had been trying to convince him with all sorts of scenarios that he should take the role of commanding officer but he was always refusing. "I need some help with something."

"What is it?" Digs questioned focusing on Alec.

"I need everything you could find on X5-452." Alec said.

"You mean the 09er?" Digs said and Alec nodded. "Sure, but am I looking for anything in particular?"

"I'm not sure, just something that Meg said last night is bothering me." Alec said but didn't say what Meg had said, right now, he didn't need anyone knowing anything. Digs told him he'd find him as soon as he found anything.

Alec went to his apartment and took a nap. He was beyond tired from hardly sleeping either from doing Meg or watching her. While falling asleep he couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't claim him as a mate. He also wondered why she hadn't said anything about her heat cycle, he knew right away walking into the bedroom last night. It didn't affect him since it was only starting, but now since he'd claimed her he could feel it bother him even if she was where ever she was.

Meg had wandered off to the woods; she found it calm and easy to think. Her life was turning out to be complicated more then she thought she could honestly handle. It was times like these that she wished her parents were here to guide her.

She knew what those men wanted when they'd crashed into her apartment, she didn't connect the dots right away when it happened but afterwards she did. It was because of her mother, she remembered hearing her parents talking with Logan about her blood being some sort of cure for a virus or something that a cult had. That was why they were always after my mother, both Manticore and some guy named Ames White. Meg never said anything to anyone that she knew any of this she simply kept quiet.

She was starting to get restless and cursed herself for leaving the city and away from Alec. She'd started her heat cycle the day before and wanted to get away afraid that the same thing as last time would happen being around Alec. She didn't want him to feel anguished or anything so she left.

Walking around she came face to face with Ross one of Alec's friends. "What are you doing out here?" she questioned trying to focus on his eyes instead of his lips.

"I come out here to run." Ross replied getting closer to her with every word. "What about you?" he looked around them and saw no one else. "Where's Alec?"

"I just needed to get away." She wondered why he was asking about Alec and was about to ask him when he pulled her to him crashing his lips in a bruising manner against hers.

She couldn't help herself as she responded. He backed her up to a tree and started helping her shed their clothes. Once freed he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he pushed himself into her making her cry out. She was crying out in both pleasure and pain. It was pleasurable because she had an itch to scratch and Ross was doing it. However, it was painful because she was betraying Alec, he wasn't here and she wanted him here so much right now.

She was losing control unable to catch her breath as he pushed into her harder and harder grunting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started nibbling before she sunk her teeth into the flesh and drank some blood. Shocked Ross stopped moving and stared at her after she'd pulled away. Meg suddenly realized what she'd done but for the life of her she didn't care, what she cared about was making Ross start thrusting again so she started bucking her hips against his.

Starting up again Ross was going insane trying to decide what to do, he'd always had a thing for Meg and now he had his chance. Why shouldn't he get the girl, she'd just claimed him and he simply had to claim her and Alec wouldn't be able to do anything. Alec's had taken her as mate, she'd taken Ross therefore if Ross accepted her he could claim her over Alec's claim and he did.

Once all movement were stopped and she'd come down from her high she started crying. "I'm sorry." She said grabbing her clothes and running off. Ross didn't go after her he understood she needed time and she'd eventually come to him given that they were mated together now.

Running into the apartment and passed the others, she locked herself in her room crying for hours. When she'd ran past them; Biggs, Taylor and Kat knew right away. They could smell him all over her and that's when Taylor asked Nadia if she'd go home for tonight. She'd wanted to know what was wrong and he'd told her he'd call her later on as soon as he'd get a chance.

"Meg open the door." Kat asked calmly; she'd been trying to coax her to do so for over an hour. Finally, Meg open the door and let her in. "What happen?" she asked, she knew what happened but the why and how that she couldn't put her finger on it and where the hell was Alec?

"What am I going to do?" Meg cried out holding herself on the bed she was so scared and hurt. "What am I going to do?" she repeated before Kat sat beside her and held her tightly.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Kat confessed.

Alec woke up feeling edgy; he was pissed off and didn't know why. He was at command and some young X6's were arguing about something and Alec just snapped at them. Told them to go elsewhere that if he caught them around here again he'd give them a beating.

"What crawled up your ass?" Mole questioned puffing on his cigar. He was never afraid to tell Alec exactly what he thought.

"I don't know." Alec snapped turning to face him.

"The little miss didn't want to give you any lovin'?" Mole joked since he knew Alec to be over actively horny.

"What?" Alec looked at him confused. "Meg…" he started and walked off, something was off, different. He needed to go find her.

"Loved the chat." Mole shouted after him.

Walking into the apartment, he blurred past the other as they got up to stop him. Stopping in his tracks as he stood in front of her curled up in a ball with her head in Kat's lap. She jumped to a sitting position staring at him.

"Kitte…" he didn't finish, he couldn't finish. He knew what she'd done and it felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. Turning around he started walking away.

"Alec no." Meg ran after him and held onto his arm. "Please don't go."

He turned and looked at her with black eyes, her touch, the touch he'd loved to feel made him sick to his stomach. "Get away from me." He said dangerously and she did. He continued walking out unsure of where he was going but knew he needed to get away from her.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been two weeks, two whole weeks since anyone had seen Alec. When he'd walked out on Meg he'd left and no one knew where he was, they'd looked for him at every bar or strip club they could think of and even snuck into his apartment in TC but again he wasn't there either. Honestly no one knew what they'd do or say when they'd find him; they just wanted to make sure he was okay. They weren't pretending to know what he was going through, but maybe they could help eventually.

He'd watched them come and go from the building across from his. Saw them ask anyone they came upon to call them if he showed up and he wanted to tell his friends that he was alright but he wasn't ready. He needed more time to figure out what he'd do, figure out how to move on.

He'd finally decided to show himself and was heading back when he saw her enter his apartment. She knocked a few times before she entered and then proceeded to search the whole place.

"Where are you Alec?" she asked the dead silence of his one room apartment. She started crying again and knew this was all her fault. Worst part was she didn't know how to fix this, Kat had simply told her that there wasn't anything to be done and somehow Meg didn't believe her.

Ross hadn't been around to see her since that day but knew that he'd spoken with Biggs. She didn't want Ross or love him at all and every night she cried herself to sleep with the knowledge that she was mated to him.

"I'm right here." Alec said standing in the doorway.

"Alec…" Meg started towards him but stopped when he lifted his hand in a stop sign. "Everyone's been worried sick, where have you been?"

"Around. Now what are you doing here?" Alec moved past her towards his liquor cabinet. "You need to leave Meg."

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you." Meg turned to face his back. "How can I fix this, you need to tell me how to fix this." She started crying again unable to hold it back. She honestly wanted to make things better and find a way to be with him again. She missed his touches, voice when he'd whisper things to her and she missed falling asleep or waking up with him.

"You should have thought about that before you fucked another guy and claimed him as your mate." Alec angrily replied turning to look at her with hate in his eyes. "You know I find it extremely funny that you were so hesitant to claim me as your mate but had no issues claiming Ross."

The way he was talking to her she knew she'd lost him, she'd done something that even he couldn't forgive her for. "I'm so sorry Alec, I wish I could take it all back. I never thought I'd be going into heat and I don't know why I claimed Ross." She started to leave but stopped, "I need to know that during the whole thing it was you that I was calling for with my entire being."

He watched her leave and then drank himself to a stupor. It was the only thing he could think of doing. When he fell asleep he sleep like a baby dreaming of all the times he'd had with Meg, while sleeping it was the only time he felt happy now a days.

Arriving back at the apartment Meg told everyone that she'd seen Alec at his apartment. She told them how terrible he looked and reiterated their conversation for them. "Now I think that I'm going to leave. I know that you guys are torn between what to do because of me and since your are his unit mates and best friends I'm going to take myself out of the equation completely."

No one stopped her or questioned where she'd go because they all knew she was right. She might have made things difficult for Alec but she was making things simple for them in keeping their loyalties towards him.

That night she packed up and headed to the only place she thought she belonged. When the door opened she said nothing as she walked in with her bags because she didn't know what to say without sounding hateful.

"Welcome home." Ross said closing the door behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

Three months later and Meg found herself once again alone. She lost everything again, first her parents and then her friends and lover.

She had to admit that she'd thought they'd come after her and try to make things work for their friendship. Now she knew that she'd been right all along and that they were only her friends because she was dating Alec.

She did everything she possibly could to avoid them when ever they were in Terminal City, and avoiding Alec was easier then she thought it would be because she never saw him anywhere. He was probably avoiding her just as much and she couldn't blame him.

One thing though that she was grateful for was Ross, life with him wasn't at all what Meg had expected it to be. They had tried to be the couple they were supposed to be but other than that time during her heat they couldn't do anything together. They simply weren't attracted to each other at all but things still couldn't go back to the way they were because they were still mated together.

Ross had gone to all the people that knew anything about their mating rituals to try and find anything that could reverse their claim on each other. He did find a way but Meg refused to let that happen, she rather stay mated to him then be with Alec if they couldn't find another solution.

They'd argued about it for days until Ross said he'd never speak of it again. But still he was curious as to the fact that Alec hadn't thought of it to begin with. "You'd think that he'd have come right over and killed me." He said to Meg before she gave him her dirtiest look closing the subject completely.

Truth be told though Ross words haunted her every day since then, why hadn't Alec done anything to get her back. Being the leader that he was he knew all he had to do was to kill him and claim her back but he hadn't done that or anything for that matter. That was why Meg believed that he never truly loved her like he'd claimed to.

Alec keep his distance but watched her everyday making sure she was alright, the guys too kept watch over her as they continued to work with Lydecker to find out who was after her. They hadn't come up with anything new with their research, but lately that didn't bother Alec as much as seeing her happy with Ross.

The way they acted with each other, touched and talked together made him sick to his stomach. She was supposed to be with him and only him, she was his breeding partner and his mate but she'd chosen another.

He was trying to move on with his life and started dating this new girl that arrived in TC about a month ago. She wasn't anything like Meg, no innocence or anything like that. She knew what she wanted and went after it.

He found it strange at first how she'd always be where he was but finally settled on it being normal since they were so alike. The rest of the gang didn't like her much and kept their distance whenever she was around.

They had tried convincing him to fight for Meg, to try anything at all really to get her back but he'd refused. "She would have asked me to if that's what she'd wanted." He replied and they never spoke of it again.

There wasn't one night when sleeping next to Amanda that he didn't wonder if he'd made the right choice or simply been a fool and then he'd see Meg and Ross together, how happy they looked and knew he'd been right all along. She didn't love him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Meg was waiting for Ross to get home so they could start the movie; they had started a thing, that Friday nights while she wasn't working at the Blow Fish Tavern they stayed in and watched new movies that came out during the week.

She honestly believed that Ross had started all this because he was trying to help her avoid the whole gang. She didn't complain about it because she actually liked staying in rather then going out and drinking while playing pool.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today." Ross smiling from ear to ear said storming into their apartment.

"Okay how about you tell me then." Meg laughed and wondered when she'd seen him this hyper about something before but nothing came to mind.

"I got a nod today." He said sitting beside her. Meg looked at him blankly not understanding a single thing he was saying. "Alec, he gave me a nod today instead of a glare."

"Oh." Meg smiled. "This is good news. How did that happen?" she tried to sound happy for him but talking about Alec wasn't something that she thought she was ready for.

"I was called into the command center and he is the leader so he was there obviously…" Seeing that she was loosing him again he moved on. "Anyways I was talking with Dix because he wants me to help him get some supplies and Alec walked out of his office and when he looked at me he nodded."

Ross was absolutely beaming he was so happy. Meg however didn't think it was that much of any sort of good news. She couldn't help but think that if Alec was acting civil towards the man that took her from him only meant that he was moving on.

She'd heard from others that he was dating some new girl but didn't think it was anything serious. She guessed she was wrong he'd obviously moved on.

"Alright, I'm glad you think he'll eventually start talking to you again." Meg smiled tapping him on the back. "Now how about we start watching this movie." Ross nodded and settled in to start watching the movie.

He couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something that could be done for the situation between Meg and Alec. Half the movie had passed when he suddenly sat up straight and paused the movie causing Meg to once again look at him questionably.

"I know what you could do. You guys could have an affair." Ross said and if it weren't for the serious face he sported Meg would have started laughing.

"Are you high?" she questioned wanting to slap him upside the head.

"No." he replied mocking her. "But seriously come on, the ordinaries do it all the time why couldn't we do it."

"Well first of all Alec and I are over, done with and hell we don't even cross paths anymore." Meg tried to explain but Ross had this face of determination on. "Whatever it is that you think you've got planned out in that small brain of yours forget it."

Ross simply smiled at her and started the movie up; acting like he was watching it he planned out how he'd approach this subject with Alec.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next morning Ross was already gone by the time Meg woke up. He'd left her a note to meet him tonight at eleven pm in apartment 6 on the corner of 4th and Main.

"Morning." Alec said walking into command.

"Hey sunshine." Mole turned and faced him. "Someone's here to see you. He's waiting in your office."

Alec nodded and grabbed the files on the desk before entering. Once he'd entered and saw who was there he wanted to turn around and leave.

"Hey Alec." Ross said standing up. 'God he's not going to salute me is he?' Alec wondered smiling mockingly at him.

"What can I do for you?" Alec questioned walked around his desk and sitting down.

"I've been thinking about something that I wanted to know what you thought of." Ross started. "It's about Meg and you."

"Whoa, look at the time. I'm sorry but I have a meeting to get to." Alec shot out of his seat but Ross didn't seem to take the hint.

"We've never been together." Alec stared at him as if he were nuts. "Other than that one time during her heat." Ross clarified and proceeded to explain his idea about the affair. Alec laughed at him and then told him he was nuts and to never suggest something like that again.

"You better be good to her and you better be taking care of her or so help me god…" Alec started, although he thought he could hate her he still felt for her and wanted what was best for her. "Just be good to her."

Getting up Ross nodded and headed for the door as he opened it he turned to look at Alec. "She still loves you very much and if you are interested she'll be in apartment 6 in the building on the corner of 4th and Main tonight at eleven."

That night Meg went to the building and waited for Ross. She couldn't figure out what he wanted to meet her in this building for because the place was disgusting and was seriously making her sick to her stomach.

As she sat there near a window watching to see when he'd arrived she never heard as Alec stood there watching her. She did feel something different about her environment but she didn't feel like she was in danger. If she had to describe how she felt she'd have to say she felt safe.

"Come on Ross where are you already?" Meg said stretching to see down the street. "Him and his silly games are starting to get old."

Alec realized there that they'd been set up, she didn't know he was going to be there and he'd been under the assumption that she knew. He knew he should just walk away but he couldn't leave her all alone out here not knowing if Ross would come check on her.

"He's not coming." He finally spoke making her spin around and stare at him wide eyed. "He's working and wasn't able to come so I volunteered to come tell you to go home and that he'd see you there." Alec lied because he didn't want her to know why he'd actually come, what he'd been hoping for by coming here.

"Oh." Meg replied and headed out walking past Alec.

His feelings and instinct were stronger than his will power as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her against him. She stiffened feeling his chest pressed against her back and the way she could feel his warm breathe on her neck as he smelled her skin.

Snaking his hands down her arms and onto her stomach made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Delicately he started nibbling where her barcode was and felt her relax against him.

"Kit…"

"No, don't." Meg said and pulled away from him and ran. She ran as hard as she could and as far as her legs would take her. Arriving at her building she collapsed in the hallway and started crying. She was crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he'd been the one to come tell her about Ross, why he hadn't sent someone else. Worst of all she didn't understand why he'd done anything, the way he touched her and his lips moving softly on her neck. What kind of game was he starting to play now?

They hadn't so much as seen each other in months and when he comes to tell her that her mate won't be able to come he pulls a stunt like that. What was he expecting her to do fall into his arms and go at it… "Ross." Meg jumped up and made the rest of the way to her apartment and slammed the door shut after walking through it.

"Ross you son of a bitch get your fuckin' ass out here right now." Meg yelled as loud as she could and didn't care if anyone heard.

"Hey, hey, what's with the yelling?" he asked but knew what the cause probably was.

"Did I not say no to your stupid idea?" she questioned taking her coat off and throwing it at his face.

"You said that…"

"I know I told you no. I'm positive that I said that and you go and pull a stunt like that." She grabbed the closest object to her and threw it at him.

"So he went…" he dodged a lamp. "Things didn't go according to plan then?" this time he blocked her first punch but never saw her throw the other one. The force of impact told him that he'd have a black eye in the morning.

"Right now I don't want to see you. Get out and don't come back for a long time." Meg said and stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She never started to cry until she'd heard him leaving.

Walking down the road unsure of where to go something caught Ross' eye and he stopped moving and hide behind a car just in time as men dressed in black ops gear started approaching his building. "Shit." He cursed and blurred back towards them. They saw him coming and started firing at him; he dodged as many bullets as he could ignoring the pain as he continued towards them.

Fighting his way threw the ones in the stairs he smashed through his apartment door and yelled for Meg to follow him. Seeing all the blood Meg didn't question him and took off to the roof with him.

Once they were up there Ross got them to a few roofs away and then turned to her. "You need to hide I can't get help with you following me."

"I'm not leaving yo…" she'd started but Ross grabbed her into a choke hold until she passed out. Dragging her body into a ventilation shaft he looked at her one last time and closed it shut before heading back. He needed to lead them into a different direction.

Closing his door Alec was grateful that Amanda had decided to spend the night at her own apartment. All he wanted to do was drink and curse himself for being stupid and believing that Meg had wanted him.

He was half way through his bottle of whiskey when someone started banging on his door and before he could even get up it burst open.

"What the hell?" Alec was stunned seeing it was Ross but fears replaced his shocked expression as he went to him and knelt beside him. "What happened?"

"They came for her…" Ross started coughing blood. "I did like you told me to…" What the hell was he talking about Alec wondered. "She's safe like you requested… you need to go to her now."

"Where is she?" Alec tried to ask as Ross coughed more. "Where is she?" Alec screamed holding a lifeless Ross in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **_A huge thank you guys to Laney Tate, djonie and Sweet Obsession for all your wonderful reviews. You guys really encourage me with my writing. Once again though nothing could have been done without TashaTaz who takes time from her busy life to check my work for me – love ya lots girl._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Once Alec and the rest of the gang got there the troops had gone. Everyone split up to try and find Meg, but seriously didn't know where Ross could have put her.

They searched everywhere before meeting up again at the apartment. "Look there's blood here and it's heading to the hallway." Kat said following the trail until they found themselves on the roof where it stopped.

"It ends here, where could he have put her up here?" Biggs asked as they looked around every where.

Alec stayed silent as he searched for her; using his eyes to scan the roofs further away he stopped on a ventilation shaft that had some blood on it. Without saying anything he took off leaving the others to follow after him.

Ripping open the shaft they found a sleeping Meg safely inside. "Let's get her some place safer then up here." Alec said picking her up in his arms. Unconsciously she held onto him tightly.

"I knew you'd find me." Meg whispered to him and snuggled closer feeling the safety that only he could bring her.

"Shh." Alec replied as they left the roof and headed to another building.

Once they put Meg down in a bed they sat in the living room freaking out a little. "What the hell happened?"

"Who knew where she was?"

"How did she get away this time?"

"Someone obviously knew where she was and gave her up." Alec said walking into the living room. "Ross got her out of there and came to find me before he died. But the question I want an answer to is how the hell did these guys get into TC without anyone detecting them?" Alec was beyond furious.

They sat in silence for the rest of the time it took for Meg to wake up. When she emerged from the room she smiled to everyone, she was grateful that they'd come to help her. "Where's Ross?" she asked not seeing him there.

"I'm sorry Meg but he didn't make it." Alec said standing up going to her.

"Where am I?" she then asked without even blinking at the mention that Ross was gone.

"We found you another apartment because the other one…"

"Yeah I know its trash." Meg cute Kat off. "Thank you for everything but if you'd now leave me alone I'd appreciate it." And without waiting for a reply she opened the front door for them.

No one said anything as they headed out, Alec stopped and wanted to say something but again she cute him off too. "Go home to Amanda." She said and closed the door in his face.

She didn't want to deal with him not right now with everything that was happening. For the first time in a long time she regretted ever existing and cursed her parents for they were the cause of all this misery in her life.

For a whole week everyone kept calling her and trying to get her to come out or to let them come over. She called them back and told them that everything was alright; they just needed to stop so hard to fix things.

On Friday Kat came over before she left for work. They talked about everything and anything just as long as the subject never went to Ross or Alec.

"Alright well I'm going to go so you can head off to work but don't forget tomorrow we're having a girl's night out." Kat said standing up as Meg smiled at her in acceptance. "Nadia and OC will be so happy to see you."

"Yeah I've missed you guys too." Meg smiled closing the door as they walked out together. She was actually happy that she'd called Kat and had her over. Things really seemed like they'd get better and somehow back to normal.

* * *

Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I love the reviews that I get and they honestly help me become a better writer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Alec walked into HQ and found Dix right away. "Come with me." He said and headed to his office with Dix hot on his tail.

"Have you looked at the security footage?" Alec asked closing the door after Dix walked in.

"I did." Was his only reply.

"Well what did you find out?" Alec questioned harshly.

"You're not going to like this at all." Dix started replying but found it hard to say exactly what. "It was Amanda."

The words hit him and his world started spinning. Amanda, his Amanda had brought those guys into TC. This couldn't be right, she had no reason to do that, no Dix saw wrong.

"Before you say that I'm wrong, I did a background check on her and she's been lying to you from the beginning. Unit 17 never existed." Dix explained.

Alec nodded and opened his door for Dix to leave. He sat down and tried to make sense of all the information and knew he had to talk with Lydecker, only he could tell him the truth. Thanking Dix Alec headed back out, his first and natural instinct was to go and find Amanda and get that situation settled. However he wasn't going to do that without some facts.

Meg headed to the command center to find Alec, she knew she'd been extremely unpleasant with him. He'd always been there for her, saved her numerous times. She was almost there when her arm was grabbed and someone yanked her around.

"You better stay away from him." It was Amanda.

"What?" Meg questioned not too sure what she was talking about.

"He's mine now so don't think that just because yours is dead you can have mine." Amanda was yelling causing everyone to stop what they were doing to see. Among those people was Alec.

Meg couldn't say that Amanda had nothing to worry about because she did. She'd loved Alec from the very beginning. She only dreamed of being with him only a million times. Therefore she decided to give Amanda a piece of her mind.

"Sweetie, he's nothing but mine, you can't have him no matter how much of a cheap shank you are." Meg said and could hear the whispers from the others. 'She's just like her mother.'

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to exactly? I'll have you know that he's with me and not you. I didn't see him run to you now did he?" Amanda replied feeling confident.

"He came to me last week; he came to me when I was attacked. He wants to come to me right now as he's watching us." Meg said and saw Amanda flinch. "You see you aren't his and he's surely not yours because you can't even feel him when he's near." Meg laughed and turned pointing up to where Alec was standing.

"You stupid bitch." Amanda swore and pulled her arm back ready to punch Meg. A loud growl was heard and she froze as Meg turned to face her. In seconds Alec was standing half in front of Meg.

"Do not touch her." He said with such venom in his voice that half the population standing watching them shivered.

"Alec?" Amanda whispered staring at him.

Alec slightly turned his head to see Meg as she stepped out from behind him and stood completely in front of him. Instinctively his arms went around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and walk away." Meg replied placing her hands softly over Alec's and felt him relax instantly.

Once Amanda had disappeared out of view Alec turned Meg around to face him but kept her close to his body. "Did you mean that?"

Meg couldn't help but smirk up at him. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't come back to you?"

"Honestly, I never thought I get you from the first day we met." Alec replied bending down and capturing her soft lips in a heated kiss. He'd missed the softness of her lips and skin as he caressed her lower back.

"Umm… I was actually come to tell you that I was sorry for the way I treated you after you saved my life again…" Alec kissed her again. "I guess you're not upset with me." Another kiss. "I hate to be a party pooper but I've got to get to work." He kissed her again and dragged it out a few minutes.

"It's okay. I've actually got things to do as well." He replied getting his mind back on track. He'd have all the time in the world to be with her from now on. "Why don't you stop by my place when you get off work."

"Oh, and why would I want to do that?" Meg questioned playing innocent.

"Ha, funny." Alec rolled his eyes and she laughed. "You know you want me as much as I do. I can sense it." This time it was Meg that rolled her eyes.

"Please, like I even remember how you are." She joked which made Alec grab her ass and squeeze it tightly while nibbling below her ear.

As quickly as he'd started he'd stopped and was walking away. Meg couldn't see him but he was smirking, proud of himself for he knew that Meg was now stunned and horny for him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When she walked in one of the bouncers told her the boss wanted to see her. First thought that came to mind was that he'd fire her for being late.

"You wanted to see me?" Meg asked walking into his office.

"You're late." He replied not looking up from his papers. "Anyways I've got an outside job for you. A bachelor's party in sector 9."

"When is it for?" Meg questioned glad with the turn of events. She liked the outside jobs because she got paid more and the tips were ten times better.

"Now so go get changed and John will drive you over there."

Meg hurried and got her things ready. When they arrived at the hotel John walked her to the door and then headed back out.

Venturing into the hotel room she couldn't help but think it was pretty quiet for a bachelor's party but kept going. Pushing open the bedroom doors she came face to face with a man sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hi, I'm here for the party." Meg said.

"I know." He replied standing up and walking to her.

"Am I early or something." Meg questioned looking around for anyone else.

"No you're just in time." He smiled at her. "You're prettier than I thought." He added walking to the door and closing them.

Things didn't seem right when she'd found only him, but after hearing him look the door behind her she was positive something was wrong. "What's going on here? Who are you?"

"This is a private party." He replied a little too calmly.

"I think that maybe I should just go." Meg started for the door. He was standing in front of her a little faster than she'd thought a human to be. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Ames." He replied throwing her onto the bed and climbing onto of her before she had time to move. "Since you're mother took my son from me we needed to find another for me." He said his voice suddenly full of anger and hate. "The conclave has chosen you for me. They say it's written in the stars." His lips burned her skin as he kissed down her throat.

Meg tried as hard as she could to push him off her but he was just as strong as another transgenic. "Please, don't do this." Meg begged still trying to push him away.

Ames was getting angrier by the second. The conclave tells him he has to kidnap 452's kid. Then they tell him he's actually sleep with the freaks so she'll bare his child. Things weren't any better when he kept failing in the attempts to grab her. But now that he had her he wanted nothing more than to disobey the conclaves orders and snap her neck. She was being difficult and he wasn't sure he'd actually be able to go through with it.

"Shut up." He yelled and punched her unconscious. "Great." Getting off her he pulled his cell phone out of his pockets. "Get in here." He ordered and within a minute five men were standing before him. "Take her back to the house."

Alec arrived at the warehouse after Lydecker. He jumped to the subject right away not wanting to waste any time.

Unit 17 never existed and nor did Amanda within Manticore soldiers. She was a familiar sent undercover to get close to Meg but instead got close to Alec since clearly his weakness was Meg.

"What do these familiars want with Meg exactly?" Alec questioned taking this all in.

"She got caught in a war that started with her parents. Unfortunately for her she got everything from her mother that this cult wanted from Max." Lydecker replied.

"What the hell does that mean? What do they want?" Alec was loosing patience.

"They want her plain and simple." Lydecker said. "Max took their best mans son. Now they want Meg to have his child. Her blood is special and has some sort of special power within their cult."

"Well even though I don't understand completely we'll just have to protect her more." Alec replied. "Hell I'll go away with her if I have to."

"Son…" Alec glared at him warning him never to call him that again. "No matter where you go these guys are everywhere. We don't know who half of these guys are. She won't be safe anywhere."

"I can't just sit there and do nothing." Alec replied pissed off.

Lydecker didn't know what to say to the young soldier. In all honesty he didn't think there was mush hope for a happy ending especially with the way things ended with Max.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

That night when Alec got home and didn't hear from Meg he headed to her place. Not finding her there he went looking at her work. Being a regular customer there he asked one of the bouncers where she was. Getting the address to the hotel Alec raced over there to find the place empty with only Meg's bag on the floor of the bedroom. There was no evidence of blood anywhere but he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Meg was gone, she was gone and he didn't feel any hope in finding her.

Meg slowly woke up to find herself naked in bed under silk sheets. Just when she thought she'd dreamed the whole thing she felt a body beside her and turned to see who it was. 'Shit.' Her mind screamed. It wasn't a dream, that freak was there and he was naked as well indicating they'd had sex. The soreness between her legs was clearly a sign of it as well.

Getting up quietly and slowly as to not wake him she wrapped a sheet around her body since there was no indication as to where he clothes were. She started for the door to stop dead in her track.

"It's locked electronically. Don't waste your energy on it you'll need it for me." Ames replied never moving from his position on the bed. "Just come back to bed."

"Fuck you!" Meg replied and tried to open the door.

Ames got up and walked up behind her, grabbing her by the waist he turned her to face him. "You aren't going anywhere but in that bed." Meg spat in his face. "I can make this as painless as possible or not that's up to you. But know this sweetheart, you are mine now and you're never going anywhere but six feet under."

Meg stared at him not knowing what to say. She wanted to cry as well but refused to let him see how terrified she was. She decided there and then to bid her time and eventually she'd find a way out.

Carrying her back to bed Ames put her down in the middle and climbed up as well. Meg watched him as he seemed to play with a thought in his mind.

"What's it going to be Meg?" Ames questioned watching her carefully.

Without saying anything she pushed herself completely onto her back and spread her legs for him. Smirking Ames climbed onto her and positioned himself comfortably between her legs.

He'd won he thought as he pushed into her watching her face. Meg kept her eyes shut tightly and bit her lips closed trying to imagine herself anywhere but here. "Open your eyes." He thrust hard and deep into her. "I want to hear you too." He spread her legs wider and pushed further into her. "Moan for me sweetheart." He bit down on her breast.

Even if she was letting him fuck her she refused to do what he asked. As punishment Ames quickened everything to find his release without giving her one. Climbing off her he forced her to spoon with him. He didn't want her finding her release by herself, so he held her throughout the night.

As much as she didn't like having sex with him he knew that at some point she'd need to find her release and he'd use that to his advantage in getting her to do what he wanted. Although he didn't know why he cared so much that she touched, moaned and watched him, he just knew that that's what he wanted.

Little by little Meg's spirit died every day and every night when he climbed into bed with her. She tried to fight it, tried to keep some sort of faith but in the end lost the battle and gave in to him completely. She moaned for him, clung to him and felt every inch of him as he thrust over and over into her. When this happened he devoted all his attention to her body and made her climax three times before finding his own release spilling himself into her.

Every night the same thing would happen with the hope that this time she'd get pregnant with his child.

The end.


End file.
